Braking free
by Phoenix Life
Summary: Danzou got what he wanted. But what if the Kyuubi did not like what she saw. After Five years she makes her move. 13 years later a young man shows up needing medical attention. Who is he and what does he want. please leave a review
1. The return home

No matter how much I wish it I do not own Naruto.

Five years after the sealing, the Kyuubi had it up to the top of the Hokage Tower and back three times over. She was way past pissed at what Danzou was doing. The Kyuubi hated seeing what was happening to her great, great, great, great grandson on his mothers' side.

Hell it would not be a surprise if the Kyuubi were actually Naruto's mom. She was a red hair and the last of her people. She was also the only one able to go toe to toe with Minato. Just the only thing is what happens to her after Naruto birth?

She came to see her new grandson. However, was tricked again by Madara Uchiha into attacking the village, where her granddaughter and grandson in-law, and now great grandson lived.

Now she had to watch as a man all hell bent on war as he tried to turn her grandson into a weapon!

Five years after the sealing:

In five years of training Naruto could take on a Jounin and win. Only he had no life. All he knew was how kill and a few words. Danzou believed if he did not teach the boy much, only the essentials to survive. Then he would not learn who he really was…

When Danzou tried to get the Fourth's Jutsu scrolls, to _teach _Naruto what they had contained. The Third told him, Naruto could not get the scrolls until took the Chunnin exams and past it, with people his own age.

No matter what Danzou did or tried to do. The Third always kept an eye on Naruto. Danzou knew that the only way to get the Jutsu of the fourth from Sarutobi, was to show the Third himself that Naruto was ready.

--

"It's an A-rank mission. You are to kill this man then return here. Nod your head if you under stand," Danzou told Naruto who had a blank face.

Naruto nodded his head. Then got up and left. He kept replaying the picture of the man repeatedly. The man was 5.3, 50 years old, weighed a little over 150 pounds had graying hair, and brown eyes. He knew it would take some time to find him but a ninja would lead him to where the target was last seen.

The targets name Gato, his bounty $1,000,000 dead.

It took a week to get to the drop off point. The ninja that led him, told him he would need to find his own way back. Unknown to both the Kyuubi had other plans. For as soon as they were free of Konoha's gate, she started to perform a Kitsune Jutsu. A week before she had begun to get ready to take Naruto away from Danzou.

The ninja started to turn back to Konoha when he felt a sudden spike in chakra from Naruto. Turning around to face the source of the spike, he found Naruto gone.

"Oh shit, this is not good. What do I tell lord Danzou? The kid is not even a ninja, so he can't even be placed in the bingo book," The ninja gulped.

"I'll just have to tell him I felt a spike and looked to check it out, but he was gone," The ninja double-timed it back to the village only to be yelled at by Danzou for not keeping an eye on his weapon.

When the Third heard about this, he made a recall for Jiraiya to find Tsunade. She must return they might need all the help they could get.

13 years later:

A tall blonde-adolescent standing at about 5.9 with red high lights walked into the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He bore the torn, rags of an old orange jacket with black pants and brown shorts of some sort. He looked around the village in aw. He felt like he had never seen something like it before. He started to walk around looking for the Hokage tower to drop off a scroll for whoever was the Hokage. The boy look up at the faces of the Hokage and saw a face he did not remember up there of a woman. After dropping off the scroll with a girl about his age with pink hair the boy started to walk around again trying to find a place to eat. After seeing, a small ramen stand the boy walked over, sat down near the end of the row away from everyone else, and pulled out what money he had left. When another girl about twenty asked what he wanted. The boy just tilted his head to the side as if he did not under stand.

"Do you want something to eat?" she asks the boy who nodded, "Then what types of ramen do you want?"

The boy just handed her the money hoping it would get him something to eat. The girl looks at him not sure what he wanted. An ANBU then showed up asking for someone.

"Excuse me have you seen anyone who looks like this," the ANBU says pulling out a picture of the man just after he walked into the village.

"Yes this is him why are you looking for him," the girl says motioning to the man sitting on the stool in front of her.

"The Hokage wants to meet him. Not sure why but something needing medical help from her, from what I can tell you he already paid for it," The ANBU turned to look at the boy, "Please follow me."

The only response he got was a head tilted to the side.

"Follow me now!" The ANBU was getting upset.

"ANBU-san I am not sure but I do not think he knows what you are saying. I just asked him what he wanted to eat and all he did was look at me. When I asked him if he wanted to eat, he nodded his head. I think he only under stands small words," the server told him as she tried to hold back her laughter.

"Ayame-Chan please, doesn't tell anyone about this," The ANBU took off his mask and smiled at the boy in front of him. The man had short black hair and dark eyes. He then held out his hand to the boy who took it.

"Come one I am not going to hurt you. I promise if I do Ayame-Chan here, can do what ever she wants to me and I will buy you whatever you want to eat. Ok," The boy looks at him only under standing a few words. This is what he comprehended.

"Not hurt me. Ayame do whatever to you. Buy me food," The boy sent back.

"Yes," The ANBU smiled seeing he was getting somewhere.

"Promise?" The boy asked.

"Yes promise," The boy then took his hand. Then the ANBU turned to the girl named Ayame, "When the Hokage is all done with him I will bring him back so he can eat something. Just put it on my tab."

"Ok Itachi-kun," Ayame waved at them as they left.

Itachi lead the boy into the Hokage's office.

Sitting behind the desk was, a women who looked in her mid-late twenties. She has long blond hair and honey like eyes. She adorned on a grey shirt and pants with a green cloak over her grey shirt that draped down to the floor. When she saw the ANBU without his mask and the boy holding his hand looking around at everything like a toddler at a candy store, she raised an eyebrow.

"Itachi why are you without your mask? Moreover, is this the boy who asks for the medical attentions from me," She asks looking at the two with a small frown.

"Lady Tsunade the reason I do not have my mask on is because it was the only way to get him to come here. He seems unable understand much, other then simple words, or orders. And yes this is the boy."

Tsunade got up and walked over to them. The boy had his eyes fixed on her as she walked over to him. When she was, a few feet away the boy started to back up a little and looks at Itachi. When Tsunade saw this, she also looked at Itachi.

Itachi responded to Tsunade's unvoiced question, "I think he believes you are going to hurt him."

"Oh." Tsunade says looking back at Naruto, "I'm not going to hurt you I just want to get a good look at you," Tsunade says sweetly with a smile, "Ok," the boy replies simply looking into her eyes. Not seeing any lie in her eyes he repeated what parts he under stood.

"Not hurt me. Only look at?" Tsunade nodded her head with a smile.

"Yes not hurt you just look," Tsunade got in front of him and did a simple medical Jutsu to see what was wrong with him.

What she found was weird. He was in perfect shape no injuries of any kind or sickness that she could find. However, when she got his stomach and brain, what she found scared her. She felt a secondary chakra source coming from his stomach. That she guessed meant he was a host. Now when she got to the brain, she found what scared her the most. His brain seems to be fine, but was working at the speed of a Jounin although it felt as if was only five or six years old in terms of knowledgeable development.

"_That may explain why he does not understand us that well and why he came for help. Nevertheless, why would he come here when he could go to his home village for help? Unless, did they kicked him out and if so why?"_

By this time, Itachi went to stand outside to stand guard and not to let anyone inside. The boy looked at her. When he saw her frown, he started to get nervous.

"I was good. Promise. I did not mean to do it!" He started to cry thinking he did something wrong and that she was going to hurt or kill him for failing. Tsunade broke out of her daze when she heard this.

"Your fine sweetie I am not angry at you. It's what I saw, ok."

"Not going to hurt me are you?" The boy asks with tears in his eyes.

"I promise here," Tsunade walks over to her desk, pulls something out, and brings it back, "If I hurt, you can throw this out the window" She says handing him a paperweight, "ok?" She had no clue what she was doing. She felt like she was not dealing with an 18 year old but a 5 year old.

The boy took the weight and nodded. He sniffed a few times.

"You're not angry with me," the boy ask still in scared of her being angry at him

"Why would I be angry?"

"I failed and did not come back."

"Failed what," Tsunade now was worried, she had a sinking feeling this kid may have been one of Danzou's little weapons.

"My mission I did not do it," The boy looked like he was going to cry again.

"Tell me what your mission was," Tsunade asked wanting to know what type of mission, he was sent on.

"Kill a man about 5.3, 50 years old, weighted a little over 150 pounds, graying hair, eye color brown. Bounty $1,000,000 wanted dead. I do not know targets name," Naruto told Tsunade snuffing back a tear.

Tsunade now knew what was going on.

"_He must be one of Danzou's weapons, most likely that Kyuubi kid that went missing thirteen years ago. However, why would he run away? That is not like a Root ninja to act independently let alone rogue. They do what ever it takes to complete the mission. The most likely scenario I can think is that an outside force must have either influenced him or taken him away."_

"I went to last seen place. Target killed. Not me." Tsunade started to piece more of the pieces together.

"_So he was taken away and when he finally broke free and got away, or whoever took him just let him go, he went to where his target was last spotted to finish his mission. Only to find that his target was already dead then finding no other option he decided to return and came back here," _Tsunade gathered.

"If the target was killed, then mission is over. No problem, no mission failure. Ok? Now what do you mean by come back?"

"I got to mission. I felt weird. Stomachs hurt and I saw red. Then me no there more'. New place I not know," The boy told her with the look of fear still in his eyes

"Anything else?"

"Me underground, big red fox behind big bars," The boy said, shivers going down his spine.

"Your safe here no big scary fox here ok," Tsunade cooed to him.

The boy nodded his head.

"How strong are you?" Tsunade asked wanting to know what she could do with him.

"Man with bandages said me Jounin. Now me stronger. I am better then mean snake man. I hurt him badly."

Tsunade jaw hit the floor when she heard that. A Kid no older then seventeen or eighteen who was more like a five year old in a fifteen year olds body. Beat up Orochimaru on his own.

"What happen to the snake man sweetie?" Tsunade asked wanting to know since Jiraiya lost track of the snake a few months ago.

"He dead, I hit him here and here," Naruto tells Tsunade pointing to his head and chest, "Then he fall. I also kick him when he hit ground, but he did nothing." Tsunade looked at him now in a new light. This kid killed Orochimaru but what did he mean when and how he kills him she would find out later.

"Can you show me something proving you killed him?" Tsunade asked hoping that he had the head or the body for verification.

The boy pulled out a scroll and handed it to her.

"I fought lots of big, mean people who tried to hurt me. All heads in here," The boy said with a grim smile.

"Good job now go sit down over there and wait till I am done. After that we will go get you something nice," Tsunade said with a smile.

The boy nodded his head, ran to the couch, and sat down and watched Tsunade do her work.

"Itachi come in here."

Itachi walked back into the room with his mask back on.

"Itachi I want you to take this to the hunter ninja HQ and have them sort every head in this scroll. Next, I want you to pick three other ANBU that you can trust. You will be leader. Your mission is to make sure that this kid is not attacked, harmed, kidnapped, or any way. In addition, I want you and the squad _not_ to your wear masks. Therefore, he can tell who each one of you is. He told me that he may be stronger then a Sannin on his own since he killed Orochimaru."

"Are you sure Lady Tsunade?"

"We will find out when all the heads are counted for. In addition, I want all the money from any bounties brought to me. Next, I want you to put together another Squad to keep an eye on Danzou. The boy here is a weapon the Danzou may want back. In addition, the squad members you choose to keep an eye on him. Better be able to deal with a five year from what my brain scan told me."

"Yes ma'am I will get right on it. Oh I did tell Ayame-Chan I would bring him back to get some Ramen at Ichiraku's."

"I will take care of that. I am almost done. Also if you see Shizune before I do, tell her we will be having a guest," Tsunade told him.

Itachi understanding what she said left with a nod.

Tsunade looked at the boy who pulled out a book and looked like he was trying to read it. Lucky for him it had many pictures in it so he would just look at those. Tsunade sat back down at her desk and got back to work only stopping to check on the boy every few minutes to make sure he was ok. After 30 minutes, he fell asleep on the couch. Tsunade called for Sakura to come up.

"You ask for me Tsunade-Sama," asked a girl with pink hair.

"Yes, I want you to go and get me something for my guest here," Tsunade says pointing to Naruto on the coach. "I know this may sound weird but get me picture book, a blanket, and an animal plushy."

"That sounds like something a kid would have. Why does he need them? He looks my age," Sakura asked with a dumbfounded expression on her face.

"That's true but remembers when I told you about how some people's brain's doesn't grow with them? Or how their brain stops developing at a really young age?"

"Are you saying that has happen to him?" Sakura asked looking shocked.

Tsunade shook her head, "Yes, and no. From what I could tell, it looks like he can learn new things without any problems, it does not show sign's of any mental handicaps to date. It is just that for the last 10 years he has no one to teach him anything or cerebral challenges to help him develop. Therefore, his brain is growing it's just not maturing as it grows. So let us say he goes to the hot spring. He would not know it is not ok to go into the women side because he is still young boy in mind, so he is not familiar with modesty and the like. The other thing is from what I can tell. He has the drive to learn, but does not know how to start learning from being solitary for so long." Tsunade told her with a sadly.

Sakura nodded her head before leaving to get what her master asked for.

--------

Tsunade finished her paper work and was about to wake the young boy up. When two people she did not want to see came in. Sasuke Uchiha, a spoiled little brat with the village bowing to his ass for being one of the Uchiha heir's and an ego the size of the planet too boot walked into the room. Next to Sasuke was a boy by the same of Sai. Jiraiya told her that there was a strong chance he was conspiring with Danzou. Both of them had on dark shirt and pants. Behind them was a Jounin with silver hair, with a mask that covered the entire bottom portion of his face, and a headband coving his left eye diagonally leaving only one eye showing.

"Ok you old hag I want another mission," The Uchiha said loudly waking up the boy who shot up into a sitting position as the demand exchanged.

"I already gave a mission to your team leader earlier to day Uchiha. Now leave."

"That mission won't make me strong, no not a bit. Go pick a mission from the higher-ranking mission files. A dope could do the mission you assigned me. I want something where I can grow stronger and show everyone in Konoha why the Uchiha's are unquestionably superior when _I_ become the next and greatest Hokage; the likes of which Konoha has never seen. Unlike you, you old bitch," Sasuke, sneered at her with a grin.

Sasuke barley dodge the kunai sent his way. He looks to see a boy about his age looking at him.

"What do you want dope.

The man tilted his head.

"What can't speak dope?"

The man stared at him blank faced.

"I asked you something dope!" Sasuke yelled at him still hoping to get a rise out of him.

The man did nothing.

Sasuke walked over to the boy with a kunai in hand only to find himself on the ground with his kunai against the back of his spinal cord.

The boy was looking at him as if he were trying to understand him.

Sasuke was shocked that a nobody took him an Uchiha out. Sai was watching this trying to figure out why the boy looked like someone he knew once. The Jounin looked up from his book and all most fainted.

The Jounin's one visible eye almost popped out of its socked. "Sensei? No, it cannot be you died. I saw you die," Kakashi gibbered dropping the book he was holding.

Kakashi never drops his book.

Tsunade brain started to go into over drive. She called out the first name came to mind after reading a few reports, "Naruto let him go."

Sai eyes got big. He had heard about Naruto from Danzou and he was told that if he were ever found again. That he was to be brought back t him at once.

Sai charged only to be stopped by a foot in his gut from Naruto, who barley picked up Sai moving in on him

"So the pervert was right about you," Tsunade walked over to Naruto who still had the Uchiha pin to the ground.

"Naruto let him go. If he tries anything he will get into trouble," Tsunade says to Naruto and turns to Kakashi, "Take Sai to Anko for interrogation. Hatake, tell her I want to know what Danzou wants with Naruto and anything else this bug knows. After he has been pumped I want his body gone since the bug will most likely piss her off."

Tsunade looked back at Naruto as Kakashi left with Sai. She put a hand on his back.

"Sweetie, get off of him. He will not hurt you, I promise."

Naruto nodded getting off Sasuke who stood up looking pissed.

"Sasuke since you want a mission to test yourself with. I have one for you," Tsunade says walking over to her desk, holds up a paper, and started to read it to her self.

"Yes just give it to me. That way I can show why the Uchiha's are the best," Sasuke told her with a sneer.

"Your mission is to help the Hyuuga clan remodel the Main house since they finely removed the cage-bird seal's. You are to do what ever they tell you to do and make sure the house is done before you leave. In addition, they will tell you when your day is over and when to be back the next day to start. Have fun!" Tsunade says bitter sweetly. "Now leave," Tsunade sent him a glare with a message: Get out.

Sasuke stood in the room for a moment exerting his _authority_ by not leaving. Suddenly he feels a cold chilling sensation freezing him still. That came from the glare of the boy behind him. Sasuke smirked at Naruto and the killing intent coming in wave from him made Sasuke freeze up. Biting his tongue and jolting his system Sasuke left, smirk still in place.

Tsunade walked over to Naruto and had him sit back down before sitting next to him.

"Sweetie is your name Naruto?"

Naruto just looked at her for a few minutes before shaking his head. "Root has no name."

"Then was your name Naruto?"

This time she got a nod.

"Ok then Naruto I want you tell me why you do not use your name."

"Bandage man said it weakens us."

"It does not," Tsunade told him fiercely. This made Naruto jump. "Your name makes us part who we are. Now when Itachi gets back we will get you something to eat. Ok?" she finished softly soothing the startled boy with a back rub.

Naruto nodded his head understanding a little of it. Then looked at her puzzled and spoke. "What is sen-sen-senay mean?"

"Sensei," Tsunade answered with a soft chuckle.

"Yes Sensay mean," Naruto responded still confused.

"Sensei means teacher. They teach others about different things. Here I will show you what they do. But first do you know what Chakra is," Tsunade asked him as she got up and went to her desk to fetch something.

"Chakru is our life fours," Naruto said with a small smile as Tsunade came back to the couch.

Tsunade giggled lightly, "Close it's Cha-kra not Chakru. Life force not fours. Nevertheless, you did get it right. Now I want you to push your chakra into this piece of paper, ok."

Naruto took the paper, nodded, and started to focus his chakra into the paper. Tsunade had to pick her jaw off the floor again, from what she saw. The card cut into four even pieces first then each peace did something else. One burn, the next crumbled, the next one turn to dust, another one got wet.

Two bloodlines in one body were hard to believe. Was this why Danzou wanted him or was it the Kyuubi? Pulling herself together, she ruffled Naruto's hair encouragingly.

"Good job Naruto you did well. Now that we know what you can do, I will need to write up a report to find a couple things for you to work on. Is that ok?"

Naruto nodded his head with a big smile for the praise.

000000

"_He's just like a kid wanting people to look at him. Damn you Danzou I will not get you now since Naruto is not ready, but once he is I will have him if he wants to bring you down and any one else helping you . We will need to work on his vocabulary and a few other things. I also will need a few blood tests done to see who his parents are. Until we find that out, I will keep him near me. This way he can learn form what I am doing. The only time he cannot, will be during meetings with others. I just hope his parents will be happy to see him again. If he does not have any I will adopt him to keep him safe."_

Thirty minutes later Tsunade was sitting down with Naruto again teaching him a medical Jutsu to see if he could do it. She also did this to see how good Naruto chakra control was.

Naruto place his head down into Tsunade lap and without warning fell asleep again.

"Now to deal with Danzou. I will need to find a way to keep my Naruto from him," Tsunade sat there for a few minutes, her mind somewhere else, '_when did I start calling him my Naruto?'_

She heard someone lightly knocking on her door.

"Come in," She openly replied hoping it was not Danzou.

Sakura and Itachi both walked in. Sakura had a scroll, which Tsunade guessed was what she asked for. Itachi from the way he was standing needed to talk to her about something.

"I have the items you asked for along with a few others. If you need any thing else I'll be at the hospitable," Sakura said and handed the scroll to Tsunade then left.

"What do you need Itachi," Tsunade asks.

"I came here to tell you a few things. First, we dug up that he is at least S-rank telling from the bounties he hauled. The scroll contained the heads of Deidara of Iwa, Sasori of the Red Sand both S-rank missing ninja. Both of them had a piece of cloth with them, black with red clouds design. Next, we pulled about 20 A-rank Nin and about 50 B-rank missing ninja," Itachi told her as he look down at the list.

"With Orochimaru's head we pulled out a Genin from our village. Most like acting as a spy. We also pulled out who we believe were Orochimaru's bodyguard. All of them died close to one other, by looking at time of death. The greatest dissident was one hour from Orochimaru group. This tells us he fought all of them at the same time. It goes with the S-rank Ninja only closer together. Next we counted up the grand total for all the bounties for them from every village that was place on them and ours lets just say he could by Wave country right now and start a ninja village and retire with out needing to do any thing else."

Tsunade let out a small laugh at that, "Any thing else?"

"I have organized my team Hokage-Sama," Itachi told her.

"That was fast. Who's on it," Tsunade asked.

"I have recruited a six-man team Hokage-Sama, consisting of Tenzo, Yugao Uzuki, Kage, Kagura, and lastly Anko for Interrogation. I sent word by raven and we have all have reached a positive consensus. All of them are ready. We have also taken the liberty of moving to a new radio setting. Here is the new channel," Itachi says handing her a piece of paper,

"It might also be of use to know that Danzou is on his way. He seems to of caught wind of Sai's Interrogation."

"Stall him I need to..."

"Need to do what lady Tsunade," Both turn to see Danzou standing there, "A new lover Tsunade is he not a little young for you. Most unfitting of a Hokage to play around with such youth."

"What do you want Danzou," Tsunade asks placing her arm around Naruto to shield him.

"Sai is in Interrogation why," Danzou, ask with out changing tone or moving much.

"He attacked a civilian. I am making sure he does not do it again. To make it worst the civilian is not from Konoha. We should be lucky that he does not tell everyone about this since it is his first time here in a long time," She told him, the last part was to her self.

"I see may I speak with the Civilian to get his side of the story," Danzou asks hoping to find out what really was going on. Since two ANBU did not let him enter and listen in on the Interrogation.

"I'm sorry Danzou-Sama but he left shortly after. I watched him leave," Itachi lied quickly.

"Shame Sai attacked him he had an A-rank mission for us. His sister was kidnap and he wanted her found and brought back. Even though it was non-ninja who took her, he wanted it done fast and have her back safe. Now we missed out a good chance to make some money for the village," Tsunade told him looking down at missing a chance to bring more money in.

Danzou let it sink in before looking at the boy lying in Tsunade's lap, "Who is he?"

"Naruto. That is all I know of his name right now. It seems that he was abounded at the age of five and found his way here. So right now, his brain is working like a five year old. I was going test his blood to see if his parents lived here at one time and see if we could find them," Tsunade told him hoping the lie would work.

"I had an adopted son name Naruto look like him I wonder if he is my son. He did run away at a young age," Danzou told her hoping to bait her on as he saw the truth in her eyes.

"Naruto Uzumaki if I am right. I read my Sensei scroll on him. You sent him on an A-rank mission so you could get some scrolls of sort at the age of five. He was never seen again. After two years of not finding him you signed the paper stating you gave him back to the village to take care of," Tsunade said with smile.

"Yes but if it is him I would like to resign the form to take him as my son again," Danzou said now knowing he would not get anything out of her now.

"I will take a look into it. If he is whom you hope, you will need to wait a week before adopting him again to see if someone else would want to adopt him," Tsunade told him with a grin.

Danzou nodded his head then left. He knew the laws even if it was ten years he would still need to wait. However, he would make sure no one else adopted him if he was the person he was looking for.

"Soon Naruto, soon you'll be back home… where you belong. Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku."

----------

Once Danzou left Itachi turned to look at Tsunade and Naruto. "You realize he'll blackmail anyone who tries to adopt him Hokage-Sama don't you?"

"Yes if they were Adopting Naruto Uzumaki. But this is Naruto Namikaze the heir to the Namikaze and hopefully soon to be the hair to the Senjuu clan as will," Tsunade said with a warm smile.

So this was the first chapter thank you for those who read it. Pairing not sure yet tell me with you want someone.

Leave a review

later


	2. Damn Council and a Good Work Out

Tsunade walked to the council chamber with a personal mission to make sure Naruto remained safe.

She was working with him to see how much Chakra control he had. So far, Tsunade found that he had perfect chakra control, but had a hard time sensing chakra. When placed in a Genjutsu he had a hard time picking them up. However, when he recognized one he could get out of the Jutsu with little to no problem. A few of Itachi's however, Naruto needed help to get out of in more than one occasion.

---Flash back----

"_Ok Naruto lets try this one," Itachi told him. _

_Kagura, Tenzo, Yugao, and Kage all met him about a half an hour ago. They all had helped him with finding out how strong he was. After about twenty minutes of non-stop indoor chakra prep, they discovered that Naruto had arguably the most superb chakra control they had ever seen._

_Next, they ran Naruto through various Genjutsu climbing up the latter of difficulty by rank. He got through the Academy, Genin, and most of the Chunnin level Genjutsus. Feeling bold and confident in the blonde-teen, they moved on to low-Jounin grade Genjutsus. The Genjutsu Itachi chose made the victim relive the scariest moment in his or hers life. _

_Itachi dropped his hands into a reverse dragon seal. Naruto nodded his head telling them he was ready. Everyone watch him for minute or two…something was wrong. Naruto was no longer moving to dispel the Jutsu. In fact, Naruto fell on his rear-end and started to back away from whatever the Genjutsu was showing him. Itachi dropped the seal, thus disrupting the Genjutsu seeing that Naruto could not. Tsunade run up to check on him._

_Naruto backed himself into the desk at stopped at the woods indented crevice. Even with the Genjutsu gone, he was still in a state of shocked. Tsunade sat down next to him trying to calm down._

_---_End of flash back---

Tsunade walked past the Two ANBU standing next to the door.

"Tsunade-Sama the Council is ready."

"Thank you Rat," Tsunade nodded her head at him as she went in.

Inside the chamber, Tsunade notes that the elders's were talking amongst themselves. Her last Teammate was also there. '_Good I don't need to track him down and tell him Orochimaru is dead._'

The Clan Heads all sat in there area. The last of the council made up of civilian who came from wealthy families, had been asked by the Hokage to join the council.

Jiraiya saw Tsunade walk into the chamber and went over to her.

"Hey Tsunade, do you know what's going on," Jiraiya asked.

Tsunade looked at her white haired teammate and shook her head "No, but I do have an idea what it may be about. ' Tsunade thinned her lip. Jiraiya looked back at her questioningly.' I have something you need to hear, but first have you heard any news about our Teammate," Tsunade asked.

Jiraiya put on a thinking face before answering, "Nothing in the last few months. It is as if he just vanished, he has not been to any of his base, and no one has seen him. Why?"

"I will tell you if this meeting is what I think it is about," Tsunade told him with a frown.

Tsunade took a seat next to Jiraiya and the elders.

"Let's get this over with. I have things that need to be taken care of," Tsunade told them.

"Like placing our best ANBU members on one team to guard a civilian who does not need it," one of the clan head asked.

"So this is what this is all about? 'Tsunade asks shifting her eyes more abroad around the room. Then folds her hands under her chin and lets her elbows rest on the table.' I did it because of who he is. I thought that we should have are best guarding one of are greatest hero's son," Tsunade grinned.

Danzou was trying to place every great Hero who ever had a son with that person in Tsunade's office. The only one he could place him with was the Fourth.

"And who would that be," A civilian asked hoping to marry his daughter into the hero's family. Therefore, that he could move up in the political chain of power.

"Son of two Hokage's, I have sent in the paperwork for an adoption form. He is the son of the Yondaime Hokage. It is a true shame that no one went looking for him. He even had to live on his own for 13 years or so…" Tsunade smirked at the council faces changing from shocked, to anger, to joy.

"A shame that I have already adopted him Tsunade," Danzou said aloud leering.

"No you adopted Naruto Uzumaki. I am adopting Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze two different people. In addition, don't you remember that you dropped the adoption of Naruto Uzumaki after he vanished on the mission you sent him on? A mission mined you that a Jounin should have gone on, not someone barley at the age of five. Now does that sound like something a parent should do? Thanks to you we nearly lost the Kyuubi container," Tsunade shouted back at him. She had not planned for this and her legendary temper was rising.

"I see then, but by law no active ninja may adopt a Civilian," Danzou stated still hoping to get Naruto. Only to have his hopes go crashing out the window when both Sannin's stood up. Tsunade slammed her fist into the desk destroying it. Jiraiya softly grabs Tsunade's shoulder and locks eyes with her. Tsunade looked back to Jiraiya, vented an angry shiver, and nodded her head back to him. Jiraiya nods back one more time than turns to face the council.

"As god father I take custody of Naruto. If my Teammate wants to adopt him then she can," Jiraiya told them trying to keep Tsunade from going berserk. "Before you go calling my bluff I have written paperwork sign by my student stating that either I or Tsunade was to look after him if he was to die. Sadly, I could not get here in time to take care of him." Jiraiya looked around the room, "and the fact that I'm his godfather helps too," he grinned.

Danzou sat down knowing that he could not win this way. No one would question Jiraiya since it was a know fact that he taught the Fourth.

A few Civilian council members who had daughters, about Naruto's age, already started making plans for arranged marriages with him.

Danzou not one to give up, used his last card; "If he is who you claim he is I call for his imprisonment!"

"On what charges," A clan head asked as she looked at Danzou.

"Abandonment of the village," Danzou said with a small smirk.

"Denied. How could he abandon us when he was taken away from us with out knowing about it, for eighteen years," Tsunade stated with malice, "and if you lock him up you will most likely see the last Sannin's leave for good and take him with us."

"My clan will not do anything to them if our paths cross. I also speak for Tsume," A pale-eyed clan head told everyone. "I place Naruto under my clans protection and if need be we will leave with him."

"The Inuzuka clan also place Naruto under their protection and will also leave if need be," Tsume also told them, thoughts of marriages floating around in her head.

The council all knew what would happen if both clans would leave. First, their forces would be cut greatly. Next, they would lose more then ¾ of their hunter-Nin force which was mostly made of up of Inuzuka. Lastly losing the last two, Sannin's would make them look weak to the other countries who could declare war on them. With such lost of forces would mean they most likely would lose the war. Danzou knew this would not do.

"Since I do not want to see so many of our forces and ninja leave I will drop the charges. '_For now that is,_" Danzou, told them sitting back down.

"Now is there any thing else that you want to bring up," Tsunade asked. She wanted to get back to Naruto.

"Yes we would like to know when you will name Sasuke Uchiha your successor," A fat civilian council member asked.

"I will never name him my successor! He does not respect his commanding officer or superiors. Second, he treats everyone below dirt and I have read a few reports from a few Jounin that Sasuke has watched them spar to copy their moves and have demand that they show him their techniques. I will not give up my title to someone like that," Tsunade, told the civilian coldly drilling holes through him with her eyes.

All but a few clan heads nodded at what she said. The Uchiha clan head looked down right piss; first, one of their great enemy's clan who could match them in power had return. Now his son had been denied any chance at becoming Hokage because he was caught spying on other Jounin.

"Is that all since I have a newly adopted son to take care of," Tsunade asked looking around the room.

After no one said any thing she got up and left, "Thank you all for wasting my time." Tsunade said curtly.

She felt Jiraiya step next to her as she left the council chamber.

"You know you owe him more then you know Jiraiya. Sensei owes him, hell we both do. We both left him here and only now we can make it up to him," Tsunade told Jiraiya almost crying.

"But can we keep him safe. Danzou will do what ever it takes to get him back. And do not forget about those people I told you about."

"Yes black with red clouds we have handed out every thing about them to the Jounin. We may have two of them. Suna will be please to know we have one of their S-rank missing-Nin," Tsunade said with a soft smile.

"You said something about Orochimaru and where he may be," Jiraiya said after a few minutes.

"Yes the reason that we have found no trace of him is because he is dead. Naruto killed him and six Jounin maybe seven," Tsunade said pulling out a piece of paper and hands it to Jiraiya.

Jiraiya looked it over then let out a low whistle at the list of people on it.

"Naruto did all this. Damn he could start is own village or small country if he wanted to."

"I will give him most of the money but I'm keeping two-fifths of it to keep the villagers off of him."

"Smart plan but we still will need to deal with Danzou he will do whatever it takes to get him back in his ROOT."

"Yes I know that's why had Itachi pick the best ANBU who follow me and not the council. Also with two clans backing him we should be able to keep Danzou away from him for some time," Tsunade told him as they reached her office door to hear what sounded liked someone fighting.

Both looked at one other before running into the office to see Naruto standing over two comatose Uchiha. Behind him was a young woman with dark hair running down her back. She had on a pink kimono with a tear, where the Uchiha cress would be. Her brown eyes showed fear in them and a small light of hope as she looked at Naruto. Itachi was standing over another Uchiha who tried to brake in through the window. Tenzo, Kage, Kagura, and Yugao all had two squads of Root ANBU down for the count next to them.

"What happen here Itachi," Tsunade yelled.

"Haku came her looking for you. Her bodyguards tried to pull her away after finding you were not here. Naruto here went after them and wolf here tried to stop Naruto. In addition, the Root members moved in when Naruto was busy, trying to grab him," Itachi told her.

"Itachi I think she wants a more detailed report not an overview," Kagura scolded Itachi slapping the back of his head. "This is what happened Tsunade-Sama. After you left, we tried to help Naruto with reading and writing since that was one of his weak points. We did this until about five minutes ago, when Haku came running in….

----Flashback-----

_Everyone looked up as Haku crashed through the door into the office in a panic._

"_Where is Tsunade-Sama? I need her help," Haku cried looking everywhere frantically._

"_She is in a meeting you can wait here if you wan," Kage offered her._

"_Here she is," An Uchiha called out, Itachi knew him, Shisui._

"_Shisui what's going on here," Itachi ask his best friend._

_Shisui looks at him then sneers, "Sasuke-Sama's wife ran away again."_

_Naruto looked at Haku before looking at the Uchiha in the office. Shisui started to walk towards Haku who backed up. Fear in her eyes._

"_No more. I will not go back there," Haku cried._

"_You will come back. You do not want to make your husband mad do you?" Shisui threatened._

_Naruto picked up the threat. He did not know what was going on, but the woman felt familiar to him. Naruto heard someone or something talking to him in his mind._

"_**Help her like she helped you long ago kit."**_

"_Haku," Naruto said as if lost._

_Haku turns to look at him not sure who he is._

"_Haku you will come with me now," Shisui demanded._

"_No, no, no. Please do not make me go back," she pleaded looking back at Shisui._

_Naruto watched as Shisui moved closer to her as she reared back in fear._

_Naruto moved in when Shisui grabbed Haku's arm and made her scream. Naruto sent his fist into Shisui rib cage. Shisui dodged it at the last moment then countered with a roundhouse kick. Naruto block using his left forearm as a guard. Shisui flipped over it using Naruto's arm for leverage and came in with a heel drop. Naruto sidestepped tried to send a knee to Shisui's groin. Shisui saw this and spun his body to take the hit on the inner side of his leg. When Shisui landed, he jumped back giving him some space._

'_Who the hell is this kid? He's able to keep up with me and land at hit on me, when I could not. Never the less lets see if he can beat this.'_

_Shisui started to run through hand seals before calling out the Jutsu. "Shadow Clone Jutsu."_

_Itachi and the others were about to jump in when they saw Naruto's eyes change. They only saw this when they were going to show him a Jutsu and ran through the hand seals. It was as if he was watching for something. Itachi wanted to test to see how fast he could read them and now he had his chance to find out how fast Naruto could read. Naruto ran through the same hand seals as Shisui but only faster. Itachi who had his Sharingan activated had a hard time reading the seals that Naruto flew through uninterrupted. _

_After Naruto finish the hand seals, he did not call it out for some reason. Now it was two on two. Both clones sent kunais at one other destroying themselves. Shisui activated his Sharingan and charged at Naruto whose eyes had still had not change. Naruto ducked and weaved through the punches and kicks from Shisui. Naruto countered when Shisui right hook to his jaw. Naruto spun into the arm as he grabbed Shisui wrest. Naruto elbow Shisui in the gut then spun back out and around him. At the same time, he twisted Shisui's wrist forcing Shisui to bend over only to be kicked back up in the jaw. At this time, another Uchiha ran into the room and charged at Naruto the distraction made him let go of Shisui. _

_Itachi saw how the others wanted to jump in but told them to stay and watch only to move when a killing blow might be dealt. Itachi notes an ANBU who was not suppose to be on duty and two other squads moving in on them._

"_Itachi we should help him out he's going to need it," Kage told him._

_Itachi closed his eyes, "__If we do help him who will deal with the other ANBU that are coming," Itachi pointed out calmly._

_As soon as the Uchiha ANBU broke through the window, Itachi was on him kunai in hand. The others took on the Root members. Itachi deactivated his Sharingan as he fought the ANBU. Both had a basic understanding on how the other would fight. As Itachi blocked another strike, he realizes he was fighting a rookie ANBU member from the look of his stance and unperfected swings. _

_Itachi swept the ANBU's legs tripping him up forcing him lose his footing only to be hit in the gut with a foot. Itachi quickly capitalized and caught him in a chokehold. _

_Itachi felt the ANBU go limp then turned his attention to his squad. Itachi saw that his team was still dealing with the Root members. Itachi shifted over to Naruto who ducked under a high kick and countered with an upper cut… to the Shisui family jewels, dropping him like a brick._

_The other Uchiha was already on the floor with a good size bump on his head. Looking back at his team Itachi saw they finally took down the last Root member. He did a quick count and found one of them missing._

"_Last one got away Itachi," Yugao told him as she pushes her purple hair out of her face._

"_Let him go for now we will find him later," Itachi told them then turn when he heard someone punching some thing. He saw Naruto punching Shisui as he tried to get up._

_---_End of flashback---

And that's when you came in here Tsunade-Sama," Kagura told her and Jiraiya, who was inspecting Naruto with a keen eye.

"I see Kagura go get four squad of ANBU that can be trusted and take them to Anko or Ibiki and tell them to have fun I want everything they know," Tsunade told her.

"Hai," with that she left.

Tsunade turn to look at Haku who still looked scared half to death. Her eyes were glued to Naruto who stood up after tying up the Uchiha's that came to get her. Naruto turned to face her and smiled, before looking at Tsunade hoping he did not do nothing wrong. Tsunade saw this and smiled back at him.

"Naruto, you do not need to worry, you did nothing wrong ok," Tsunade told him.

Naruto nodded his head then smiled again.

"Naruto go with Tenzo and Yugao," Tsunade turns to look at them," Take him to the Senjuu compound. Work on reading and writing with him. If I am not there in an hour do chakra control with him. Do tree climbing, water walking and any thing else you can think of," she told them.

Tenzo went to the door and waited. Yugao nodded her head taking Naruto's hand, leading him out of the room.

Tsunade went and sat down behind her desk before speaking, "What can I do for you Haku-Chan?"

"I want out. I cannot go back there. The beatings are too much. Please don't make me go back there," Haku pleaded to Tsunade.

Tsunade lean forward, "Haku-Chan how long have the beatings been happening?"

"Since the wedding night, he told me that I serve him and do what ever he tells me to do. He hits me when I don't something but now. He, he…" she could not finish.

Tsunade saw Haku was going into full-blown hysteria. She got up, walked over to her, and hugged her.

"Haku that's all I need. We can get you out of that clan. But I need to know do the others also hit you or do any thing else," Tsunade asked.

Haku could only nod her head.

"Itachi I want you go and gather two Genin teams once I have the scroll you need and retrieve Haku's things," Tsunade told him with a stern look. Tsunade got back up and went back to her desk to write out the orders.

"Here Itachi if you have any problems tell them that she is being removed on assault and rape charges for her safety." She turns to face Jiraiya. "I want you to take Haku to the Senjuu compound. If any one without my ok on paper or is part of Naruto's ANBU detail. You may deal with them, but do not kill them," Tsunade told the two. She turns to Kage, "I also want you to go to the Senjuu compound, and look into those _bugs _Shizune's been complaining about. "

All of them nodded then left. Itachi went to get Haku belongings, and Jiraiya, and Kage to escort Haku to her clan compound.

Tsunade slumped back into her chair exhausted. She opens a drawer to pull out one of her hidden bottles of Sake that she had hides from Shizune. Tsunade took a long gulp from the bottle before placing it down on her desk.

'_The Uchiha's are going to fight me tooth and nail to try and get her back. However, the only way to get her way from them is a duel for her hand. Naruto seems to remember or knows her from his travels so he could do it. However, I have a week to get Naruto ready to take on an Uchiha that is an ANBU Captain, almost boarding Sannin level._' Tsunade took another swig before calling in a Chunnin to get Shizune in here. After five minutes of waiting, she showed up.

"You needed something Tsunade-Sama," Shizune asked, after placing down the small pig in her arms.

"Yes I want you to call the Uchiha clan head and Sasuke Uchiha here. Sasuke should be at the Hyuuga compounds. If not, please tell me," Tsunade told her.

"May I know what this is about," Shizune asked.

"You will find out when they get here. Now get to it," Tsunade told her laying her head down.

After fifteen minutes, she heard Shizune asking to come in.

"Come in," Tsunade said looking up from her paper work.

"Tsunade-Sama I brought them as you asked. It also seems that Sasuke Uchiha never went to the Hyuuga compound like you said he should have," Shizune told her with a small bow.

"I see thank you. First, I called you both here to tell you Haku will be no longer living in you compound and be an Uchiha member. From now on she is no longer married to you Sasuke," Tsunade told them with a smirk.

"May I know why Hokage Sama," Sasuke's father asked.

"She came into my office looking for me, when we were at the council meeting, wanting me to get her out of the Uchiha clan. She claims that she has been beaten and I have a feeling she has been raped. Since I have proof of the battery, I am removing her for her safety. Unless you can prove this wrong," Tsunade said with a smirk.

Sasuke slammed his hand on the desk, "you will bring her here or take me to her! You have no right to intervene with clan life!"

"I do if they come to me. I also had a few reports of rape by ANBU. I have one here. This was last week," Tsunade, said pulling out a folder that she than read aloud.

"_Haku Uchiha exits store with guards heading back to compound from the looks of things. One of the guards seemed to be guiding her until I had better view. I would also like to report five other cases my squad as seen like this. In addition, Seal has seen what looks like bruises of some kind on Haku Uchiha and what could be dried tearstains on Haku-sans face. _

_Point moved from post to see what happen store. Security shows video that a Guard and Haku Uchiha both enter same room. The Uchiha talk to the manager then head into a backroom with Miss Haku in tow. Manager claims to of heard screaming from said room. Possible rape and beating in progress, though still unconfirmed."_

Now this is one of many reports by almost of all my ANBU. The only ones who not have written anything like this are Uchiha's. Since I know that, an Uchiha squad and two other Squads saw this since it, goes on to state that Shark saw the leader of the Uchiha unit enter the store and hand something to the owner then left. Therefore, I believe that as a whole the Uchiha clan is doing something to her. Since this one, I had three ANBU that I trusted go back and reread all the report to find any thing that had to do with Haku. What I found was most displeasing. Now can you guest why," Tsunade, asks them with anger in her voice.

"Hokage-Sama I still does not see why you have taken her," the clan head asked.

"When she came in here her guards tried to remove her by forces so she could not see me or tell me what she wanted too. Just by doing, that tells me that you are hiding something. Next this report and the others allows me to remove her until this case is solve. I will find out if you are hiding something," Tsunade told them.

"I see then we will leave," they both turn to leave.

"I am not done yet. Sasuke Uchiha you were given a mission. So far you have not begun the mission, when did I tell you to begin," Tsunade asked. This time she was looking straight at Sasuke.

"I will not work for a weaker clan," Sasuke replied.

"A shame then, this is the tenth time this happen. By law you know what will happen to you," Tsunade said with a smile.

"Sasuke you will do the mission," the Clan head said in a panic.

"Mf"

"Very well. Then Sasuke Uchiha you are here by demoted to the rank of Genin and are to take a two-week long course covering missions and following orders in the academy. After which you will be place on a new Genin team of my choosing. When your new sensei believes you are ready with my ok, you can take the Chunnin Exams again. Now hand over your vest," Tsunade told him as she held out her hand.

Sasuke looked at her then his upset father, "Give it to her Sasuke. We do not need any more trouble. 'The older Uchiha frowned down to Sasuke.' You have brought shame to the clan."

Sasuke took the vest off and threw it on the ground away from Tsunade. With a sneer, he left. The Uchiha clan head bowed then left. Shizune picked up the vest and placed it on the desk.

"Shizune I want you take this and destroy it I will not take the chance of him trying to get a new one," Tsunade told her.

"Tsunade-same you know the council will be after you for this," Shizune told her.

"They can try but the clan heads will fight back. Since I know most of them will be happy about this they will keep the civilians in line," Tsunade said as she looked at some paper work, "oh Shizune we will be having a house guest for some time. I trust you will not be that hard on him. He may look eighteen but his brain maturity is of a five year old. Also I want you to keep an eye on any ANBU that come near him."

"Tsunade-Sama why is he staying with us," Shizune ask as she picks up the vest again.

"I adopted him we will talk about this later," Tsunade told her.

Shizune nodded her head and left.

Another chapter down and many more to go or a few. Thanks for reading please leave a review good or bad. Tell me where I can improve and all.


	3. Seals and meeting the Parnets

Naruto was standing on top of the water trying to balance a leaf on his head. Yugao who was sitting on the shore of the pond watched Naruto. From where she was sitting, it seemed that he was having an easy time at it, almost too easy of a time. She recalled that as soon as he made contact with the lake water his presences changed entirely. It was, as if he got more focused from being on the water. His control was overwhelming- able to do medic Jutsu with ease, but how far would he go?

Off to her left Tenzo was watching, also thinking through Naruto's unnatural chakra prowess. The rarity of having a natural talent for all the basics elements was astounding.

'_Unbelievable, it's hard to believe that a boy so young has an affinity for all of the basic elements, but wind seems to be the strongest. If this holds true, he may be able to do… not that is not possible. I was by chance. Still if he has control over all five then. Could he be able to mix the elements?'_

Tenzo turns to see Jiraiya and Haku walking towards them. Jiraiya had a grin on his face as he usually does. Haku looked nerves, almost downright scared of something.

"Jiraiya-Sama, Haku-san, what are you two doing here?" Tenzo asked glancing at Yugao who nodded her head, telling her to keep her eyes on Naruto.

"Will first, I am dropping Haku-Chan off. Next I am to take care of a _Bug _problem," Jiraiya said, taking out his note pad, "so how is he?"

"He is doing well. However, as before mentally he is a five year old. I have never seen anything like this. Do you think it helped him some," Tenzo ask as he looked back at Naruto who had a frown from not getting the leaf to stay in place.

"Not sure. Nevertheless, if just one of us helps him to mature even by just a year, he will grow even stronger. But with all of us I think he will pass even the Fourth," Jiraiya said with a smile.

"Do you know if he has any blood limits in his family line?" Yugao called out.

"I am not sure; I know his old man did not have one. His mom may have, but I am not sure. Why do you ask?" Jiraiya rambled.

"It feels like his power level changes. When on the water I noticed a not so subtle change in his chakra levels," Yugao told him not taking her eyes off Naruto, who still was not getting it.

"I can look into it if you want," Jiraiya asked.

"Jiraiya, if you can, keep this on the down low. We do not need the other clans trying to get their hands on him," Tenzo told him.

Jiraiya nodded his head then left to get to work. Haku just stood there not sure whom she could trust right now. Tenzo looked at her before walking over to Yugao and told her something. Yugao nodded her head before standing. Naruto stopped what he was doing when he saw this and looked at Yugao.

"Naruto keep going. I'm going for a little walk," Yugao called out to him.

Naruto nodded his head then got back to what he was doing. Still not sure, what was going on. Yugao walked over to Haku.

"You know we are not going to hurt you. And standing over here is going to make it harder for us to watch you," Yugao said to her softly.

"Hai," Haku replied, her eyes not leaving Naruto.

Yugao noticed this. "He's not going to do anything either. He most likely does not even know what's going on."

"What do you mean," Haku asked.

"He just got into town today, and mentally… he's not _very _matured." Yugao broke it to her after a pause.

----------------------------------

Naruto stopped for a minute to look at Haku. He felt like he had seen her somewhere before. Whenever he looked at her, his heart started to beat faster. Pushing all his feeling away, again Naruto went back to his task. Placing the leaf back on his head Naruto started again. This time it stayed in place. Naruto yelled out in joy making the two women jump in fright.

Both turned to look at Naruto seeing he had the leaf on his forehead and the leaf was not moving. Yugao walked back over to the shore of the pound. Haku followed not wanting to be alone but still fearful of everyone present.

"Well done Naruto. Now come on over here," Yugao called out.

Naruto walked over to her as he kept the leaf on his forehead. Once at shore he let the leaf fall to the ground.

"Did I do something wrong," Naruto asked nervously.

"No I just want to ask you something," Yugao told him.

"Oh ok," Naruto, told her.

"Did you feel anything when you were in the water," Yugao asked.

Naruto nodded his head, "I felt like I had more en-en-energy."

"How so," Tenzo asked seeing where this was going.

Naruto looked at him not sure how to answer.

"I see. Therefore, you do not know completely what it does. So then we will need to test it, but we will do that later," Yugao mumbled to herself.

Naruto looked at Haku again still trying to place where he had seen her before.

'_She saved you kit remember,_' came a voice from inside his head.

Naruto not knowing where the voice originated started to look around. After not finding anyone, he pushes it off. Not knowing the person, but still feeling familiarity towards her. Naruto picked up the leaf he was using for his exercise and motioned Haku to take it. He remembered when he met someone new in ROOT they would test his skills, so why not try it here see if it worked here with her?

Haku took the leaf and looked at it. She was not sure why Naruto had given it to her.

"What am I suppose to do with this," Haku asked.

Naruto tilted his head.

Yugao giggled at the pair. "I think he wants you to do the exercises that he was doing," Yugao told her.

"I shouldn't…no, no I can't do this," Haku, said in a stumpy tone, "he would hurt me if I did any that had to deal with the ninja arts."

"Haku you are safe here. No one will hurt you…unless you want to spar," Tenzo smirked trying to lighten the mood.

"I know. It is just that I am not sure if I can do it anymore. They gave me a seal that made sure I could not use my chakra anymore," Haku said with tears beginning to form.

"Well, you do a have a seal master here." Everyone turns to look at Jiraiya. Naruto would have cursed at himself, _if he knew how_ to curse. For letting Jiraiya, sneak up on him.

"I could take a look at it. I could also place a fake one on you to make them believe it is still there," Jiraiya offered.

"Haku can be free from them. It is up to you if you want to take advantage of it or not. Whatever you decide to do, we will support your decision." Yugao told Haku.

Haku nodded her head before rolling up her left sleeve showing Jiraiya the seal. Jiraiya took a good look at it before writing a few things down on his peeping pad. The seal was shaped like a triangle with two lines running away from the bas at the points. In the triangle was a small square. Overall, to Jiraiya the seal looked poorly done.

"I have never seen a seal like this before." Jiraiya told her. Haku lowered her head. "It's so poorly done, I could remove this in my sleep," Jiraiya boasted.

Haku's head snapped up. "So you can remove it?"

"Yeah, just let me get a few things first and I will get straight to it." Jiraiya told her as he started to go through his things. No one notices Naruto had already searched through his bag, and had already pulled out a few things out. The blonde-haired person tapped Jiraiya on the shoulder and pointed at the things he pulled out. Jiraiya looked at the ink, paper, and the seal book with a few other things. Naruto had even opened the seal book to the page he needed.

"_How did he know? How can he even read this, I never seen this much detail about just one seal other then…" _Jiraiya thought shocked as read the book. He looks back at Naruto, "You really are his son."

"Who's son Jiraiya-Sama?" Haku asked.

"The greatest seal master in the world, the Fourth," Jiraiya he smiled to her as he got to work on her seal. Jiraiya first laid down a removal seal to remove Haku's chakra seal.  
Pushing his chakra into the seal, everyone watches as the seal vanishes. Once it was gone Jiraiya placed a new seal onto Haku to act as a security seal, to make sure no one knew that he remove the other seal.

"Ok Haku, try out a few low level Jutsu and tree climbing. After that let's see where you are at overall," Jiraiya told her as he picked everything up only to see Naruto pulling of his shirt and turning around and point at a seal on his back.

Jiraiya looked over the seal with a scrutinizing face. Heck everyone was looking at the seal Naruto had on his back.

"Naruto do you know who gave you this seals," Jiraiya asked looking at how strong the seal was.

"Snake man and redeye man," Naruto answered.

"I only see one," Jiraiya stated as he study the seal then he saw a seconded one, "Wait there is a second one here. Let us see the first one looks like a lock seal to keep something

Locked up. The second is also a lock seal.' Jiraiya said in shocked, "why would you have two of them one over the other unless someone wanted to lock something away from you."

"Are they locking away his chakra like Haku-san or are they for something else?" Yugao asked.

"It's not chakra. The seal is too big for it to be for chakra. Just to take on my teammate alone he would need Kage level chakra and the size of these seals would zap him within a minute even with his friends help. So they locked something else," Jiraiya explain to her, "most containment seals are employed to make sure ninja do not spill any information to the enemy. But from the size of these I would say something else is locked up."

"Can you find out what pervert?" Tsunade ask as she walked up hearing what he had said.

Naruto turn his head to look at her. When he saw her, his face lighted up to see one of the few people he trusted.

"How are you doing Naru-chan," Tsunade asked with a smile.

"I am good," Naruto said.

"Good," Tsunade says turning to Jiraiya. "How long will it take to remove the seals," Tsunade asked him.

"I will need to remove them one at a time. I will start with the newer one, it should be easier than the others," Jiraiya told her as he started to draw out the removal seal first over and around the seals on Naruto's back.

Jiraiya channeled his chakra into the seal to see the first seal remove its' self from Naruto's back. As the seal, fade away and Jiraiya got ready to remove the next one. Naruto collapsed to the ground as red chakra started to leak out. Jiraiya jumped back as Tenzo started to run through hand seals.

"Before you try and force me back let me speak human." Naruto said in a feral growl, "I wish to talk to who will be taking care of my kit."

Tsunade put a hand on Tenzo telling him to stop.

"What do you mean by 'my kit'? You had no offspring of any kind from what I heard of Kyuubi," Jiraiya asked.

"I mean 'my kit' he is my own flesh and blood; though I must say he looks more like his father," the Kyuubi spook to them through Naruto.

"Naruto's father married Kushina not the Kyuubi," Jiraiya stated.

"Fool I am Kushina. My eyes and hair are the same as the person who you think is Minato-Kun's wife," the Kyuubi told through Naruto as he, or they stood up, "Never mind you will not listen to facts. Let me show you my human form."

With a puff of smoke a woman with long flaming hair and sea blue eyes appeared. She had the same skin tone as Naruto. She had on a simple black pants and black shirt.

"So do you believe me now that he is my kit? Though I must say this is weird talking about my son through his body," the Kyuubi told them then mumbled the last part.

"I believe you... I think. However, why would you attack the village? Your son was here," Jiraiya, ask still somewhat in a daze.

The Kyuubi or now Kushina turns to look at Tsunade before speaking, "The same reason I fought your grandfather. I did fight back as long as I could to be with my son. In the end, it was no good. I guess giving birth weakened the block I put up to keep him out. I only had an hour before he summon me to attack the village."

She looked down before speaking again, "The only reason I was able to stop was because I told Minato-kun that I could not hurt my own. Therefore, he brought my Naru-chan to the front line hoping to stop me. That is when he showed up to fight. Minato-kun did the only thing that he knew could stop him. He was going to try to seal him away but my grandfather threw me in the path."

"Once Minato-kun saw this, he changed the seal so I could take my human form and take care of Naruto. That only lasted for a week before Danzo changed the seal on him to keep me in my fox form and locked in a cage; some how he knew who I was all along."

"Yet you still attacked us Kushina when you knew your husband and son where here," Jiraiya ask again anger in his voice.

"What do you want me to tell you? Do you want me to say I am sorry for what happen? Let me tell you I suffered worst then all of you! _I _am the reason why Minato-kun is dead. In addition, how would you like to watch your own son cry and not be able to do anything about it? The issues _always_ just out of your reach. Even with my tails, I could not do anything for him no matter what I did. "

"You did not watch as he was turned into a weapon. You did not watch, as he got beaten and almost killed daily! You do not know what I had to do just to get him away from here.  
I could not talk to him or sing to him. I could not tell him it would be ok when he got hurt. All I could do was heal him when I could and give him Jutsu like this one to help him.  
I even made sure he could use my chakra and not hurt himself or have it miss up his control," Kushina screamed at them and she fell to her knees in tears.

Her crimson hair covered her teary face, veiling it in grim shadows. Her cheeks sparkled with tears and she visibly trembled for a time. Choking back a sob, she raised her teary face and spoke again solemnly.

"For 18 years I could not teach him how to do anything. I was unable to even able to teach him his first Jutsu, as I should have. I had to feed it into his memory. I never could teach him how to cook, to hunt, or to be there to help him with his first kill when he needed me the most. You tell me everyone suffered. You tell me that after everyone have gone through what I had to for the last 18 years!"

"One week, one damn week that's how long I was able to hold onto him. One bloody week! Do you know what it was like to feel him ripped from my arms? Do you know what it felt like when I saw the hurt in Minato-kun eyes when he saw me? I wanted to die. I could not live with myself knowing I AM THE REASON HE DIED!"

Jiraiya appeared taken back by the outburst. "And you call yourself a lady's man," Tsunade mumbled.

Tsunade turn to face Kushina, "You said you attacked because Konoha for the same reason why you fought my grandfather. Do you mean he is still alive?"

Kushina only nodded her head not being able to speak now. Tenzo lowered his arms understanding that she would not harm them but remained ready just in case. Jiraiya also dropped the look of hate and anger in his eyes.

"Kushina I am sorry. Maybe I can change the seal back so you can help him inside, as you wanted to. Nevertheless, I must ask. Did he really kill Orochimaru or did someone else."

"Yes please, maybe I could make it up to him. Yes, Naruto did kill the snake. A shame he placed the seal you just removed on Naruto first locking me up completely, to make sure Naruto would not mature. Madara did the other seal. We ran into him about ten years ago. If we did not run into him, Naruto would be about as mature as a fifteen year old or higher. I have been doing what I can but it is hard," Kushina told them with fresh tears in her eyes.

"Why stunt his maturity?" Yugao started to ask.

"It was to make it easier catch him when I was needed. In addition, he also wanted to brake the seal that held me but found it could not be broken, or at least not by him." Kushina told them.

"I see. Then let us get to work maybe we can get your son back to where he is suppose to be. With Tsunade and Kushina," Jiraiya chuckled knowing what was going to happen next.

"What do you mean Tsunade and Kushina, Jiraiya?!" Kushina asked looking at Tsunade with an evil eye.

"I am adopting him to keep him safe. Danzo already tried to get him back two times now. First was political then again at the same time with his Root members. Both times he lost but I would not put it past him to try and get his hands on him again," Tsunade told her taking a step back.

Kushina said nothing, as she looks Tsunade over before doing a few hand seals. Tsunade started to glow a light blue for a few seconds.

"There you should be able to keep up with him now Tsunade. It goes for the pervert over there. The Jutsu is a one-time deal I was able to de-age you to make you about 30 or so. Since he needs a mom I will let you fill in for me." Kushina said with a sad smile.

"I will tell him you are his real mother. A child always knows who their real parents are not matter what you tell them," Tsunade told her, "we can try and find a way to free you."

"No. This may sound weird but I am safe in my son. If I am free, he will know and use me again. This also keeps everyone else safe. Please just leave me sealed up. When Naruto dies, I will die with him. This is my last wish," Kushina cried out.

"Then let us change it back to what it was then," Jiraiya told her as her withdrew what he need from a scroll to change a seal.

"Everyone, I will give him back his body. Oh, and Jiraiya I will find a way to get back at you for peeking on me at the hot springs," Kushina promised with a poof of smoke leaving Naruto kneeling on the floor wondering how he got here.

"What happen?" Naruto asked as he looked around.

"You passed out," Yugao told him not sure how else to put it.

"Oh," Naruto said, "what happen to the angel."

"What angel Naruto," Yugao asked.

"The one with the mask, she helped me out long ago," Naruto told them.

Tenzo looked at Tsunade before speaking, "ANBU, or Hunter-nin."

"Not one of our troop, some other village, or a rogue. If it was one of ours, Danzo would have killed him the next day he found out but no one dies like that. Also the hunter-nin would have brought him in," Tsunade told him before looking over at Haku, "Haku do you still have your old mask or no?"

"No Sasuke made me destroy it Tsunade-Sama," Haku said with a small bow.

Jiraiya was about to remove the next seal when something caught his eye, "Hey Gaki what's this?" Jiraiya asks pulling out a black book.

Jiraiya started going through it find face cross out. He also notes a few loyal Leaf ninja faces in the book. Jiraiya check to see where the book was made. Seeing who made it made him scared. Flipping through a few more pages he found something that made him sick to his bones.

"Tsunade you better take a look at this," Jiraiya called her over and placing Naruto into a death lock, effectively restraining the boy.

"Oi, Jiraiya what's going on," Tsunade asked seeing Naruto trying to break free and Jiraiya looked dead serious.

Jiraiya handed the book to her. The booklet stayed opened to the two pages Jiraiya read. Tsunade looked the pages before looking back at Naruto.

"Do you think he was on a mission the whole time…only trying to get close," Tsunade ask now not sure what to do with Naruto now.

"Not sure but look at what he put next to it," Jiraiya told her as he kept hold on Naruto who now stopped fighting it. Yugao and Tenzo both got ready to stop Naruto if need be. Haku backed up into a tree line scared, just out of their general view.

"Yours, it says needs removed. Mine can help, need to sneak in, report Danzo," Tsunade read from the book, "Let him go Jiraiya and get that last seal off of him we can learn more without any thing holding him back."

Jiraiya nodded his head as he push chakra into the seal removing it and standing up letting Naruto go. Naruto curl up into a ball and grab his head in pain.

Tsunade got down next to him and tried helping only to be blasted back by a large amount of red chakra. Jiraiya quickly drew a seal on a piece of paper then tried to place it on Naruto only to find himself flying too. Tenzo ran through hand seals to suppress the Kyuubi's chakra. Before he could even start a whip of red, chakra shot out at him forcing him to jump away.

Before Yugao could do anything Tsunade told them all to stop and wait to see what happen next. Slowly the red chakra starts to change to a deep purple before withdrawing into the body.

At the same time, no one saw two ANBU show up and grab Haku then leave not giving her a chance to make a sound. The only one who saw them was Naruto who only caught a glimpse of their masks as they left with Haku. As soon as the chakra stops seeping back into his body, Naruto stood up on wobbly legs.

"Aw my head what happen," Naruto groans as he took a few steps.

"Naruto try not to move around so much," Tsunade worn him as she walked over to him to look at him.

Running through a few Jutsu, she found that he had mentally matured to the age he should be.

'_Kushina must have helped some that would explain the mild brain damage. But it is healing quickly she must be working on that as well_,' Tsunade thought to herself.

"You know for a Kage you do let a lot of people sneak up on you," Naruto told her as he pointed to where Haku used to be.

Tsunade turn to see Haku gone, "Tenzo get me Hana..."

"I can find her faster. It will take too long for someone else to get here," Naruto groan as he took another step only to start to fall.

Tsunade move to catch him to have him fall onto her, "I am not letting you run off like this. No matter how strong you think you are."

Tsunade sat him down.

"But they could have taken her outside the village by now," Naruto said as he tried to get up again onto to be push back down my Tsunade and Itachi who just showed up.

"Easy Gaki you are in no shape to do anything," Jiraiya told him as he hand the seal to Tsunade for better use since Naruto would be living with her.

"But she could be in trouble. I can get her back," Naruto groaned.

"I have a soldier pills if that would help Tsunade-Sama," Itachi offer as he held out the pills.

"Fine, but you three go with him Itachi you are team leader. If it is whom I think, it is I will try fighting the political battle for you. Now all three of you get her and get out," Tsunade told them walking over to Tenzo and handed him her necklace. Tenzo nodded at her understanding what it was for.

Itachi pulled out his mask and a fox mask for Naruto.

"This way no one should know who you are and you were a Root ANBU before you left, so I picked up an old mask that no one uses.

"Masks on," Itachi told them as the all grabbed their mask and got ready to leave.

Yugao walked over to Naruto who finish eating the pills and now was putting on his mask.

"So you ready to play in the big leagues Naruto," Yugao joked.

"Seeing as how I have already taken down one of the biggest traitors this village has seen… yea I'm ready," Naruto told her in an emotionless monotone.

Tsunade after hearing him knew she had her work cut out for her.

"Ok, looks like we are ready. Let's move!" Itachi ordered after everyone stood up.

Ok first off I want to thanks my beta for helping me out and checking my work.

Next, leave a bloody review so I can tell how I am doing. Tell me what I am doing well and bad so I can fix what is not working and keep what is.

In addition, who ever guess who took Haku can get a Cookie. Just, make sure the dark side does not steal them as they stole mine.


	4. notice

Ok my beta has not been sending any thing back and I want to know if I should just post with out my beta. Please tell me. Also for those who are reading New Family I am working on a rewrite and will be posting the first two chapters on the 25th. For Braking Free I have three chapters. If I get more people telling me to go on and post with out my beta I will post them also on the 25th.

I am working on a few other stories and have a few chapters done. I have a star wars fic in the works and a few other Naruto also. I hope by the end of the year to have a cross over up. please tell me what you think.

Thanks again for reading. Thee Fallen Demon


	5. Revolt

"Quickly Danzo-Sama and Uchiha-Sama both want this done quickly," and ANBU with a seal mask told his team.

Four ANBU weirs running with Haku tied up and gagged. An ANBU with a bear mask had Haku on her back.

All four of them knew timing was everything. They also knew that this mission could not be failed. All of them being Root they where willing to give up their lives for the mission. Mission over their lives, for the good of the tree. The code they live by. No names, no background, no families nothing to tie them down.

All four moved at great speed even for a ninja to follow. They needed to make it to the meeting point to trade the packaged off to other team then both teams would go different ways. They plan to spit the pursuit team into two or hold them.

"Good you made it. Now hand her over and continue with the mission as plan," an ANBU with a tiger mask told the first team.

"Yes sir. Bear hand her over and let's move," Seal told his team.

As soon as Haku had change hands both team left the area.

Five minutes later team Itachi lands in the meeting point.

"Will Naruto what way now," Itachi asked as he looked around the area.

Naruto just looked down at the ground before looking at the first teams tracks.

"There was a trade off," Naruto told them.

"So what where to now," Tenzo asked.

"The sent goes that way," Naruto, points after the first team.

"Then we go that way," Yugao, inquired.

"No we go this way looks like some one left a trail," Naruto told them as he picked up a small fox made out of ice.

"Looks like they did not plan on her chakra being unsealed or they would have knocked her out," Yugao pointed out.

Naruto was not paying attention as he looked at the fox.

Suddenly Naruto grabbed his head in pain and drop the fox.

---Flashback---

"_Here take this," a thirteen-year-old Haku told a nine-year-old Naruto._

_Haku was holding out a small fox made of ice._

"_Keep it to remember who you are and me ok," Haku told him._

_Naruto took the fox and look at her before nodding his head._

---End of flashback---

"Angle," Naruto moan as he stood back up.

"Naruto are you ok," Tenzo asked.

Naruto nodded his head before speaking, "Angel I got to find her."

"Whose angel," Yugao asks hoping for some blackmail.

"I'm not sure but she gave me this long ago," Naruto showed them the fox again.

Yugao was grinning under her mask, "So Haku and you both have feelings for one other."

"Feelings," Naruto asked.

"you know you liked her and she liked you," Yugao tried to explain to him only to have Itachi cut her off telling them they need to move it.

As the team moved out only Yugao notes Naruto pulling out another fox then placing both of them in a safe place on him. Smiling to her self she was all ready making plans how to help them out.

After ten more minutes of following, they land out side the Uchiha compound.

"So he used his own clans men to get her back," Itachi mumble to him self.

Naruto looked at him then at the ground to see if he could find any thing. After spotting another ice fox Naruto picked it up. Yugao who was closes notes that this one was the ninth on they had found.

'_Could she know? No one but a few knows about Naruto. It could have been just by chance that she made eight_.'

"This one is different," Naruto, said aloud, "the eyes and tail are off."

"How so," Itachi asked.

"Look," Naruto pulled out two other foxes and showed them.

"He is right look," Tenzo pointed it out.

"So what does it mean then," Itachi ask.

Naruto looked at the fox before speaking, "I go in alone. Danzo-Sama plan this out will. You will die if you follow me any farther."

"What do you mean Danzo plan this all out," Yugao demanded.

"I can't tell you," Naruto told them as he looked down at the ground.

"What do you mean you can't tell us," Itachi inquired.

"I can't because of this," sticks his tong out, "everyone who worked for him has one."

Itachi was deep in thought, '_he must just remember it. If he could have, the memories return later he could have caught them sooner. However, we are lucky to know this now any Root members we get Jiraiya will need to be there to help with._'

"I'm coming to since this was my home long ago. I should be able to walk in with out any major problems. Just meet me at the clan head house," Itachi told Naruto as he walked towards the main gate.

Naruto looked at the others before turning to Yugao and handing over the foxes he found.

"If you want me to keep them safe I will do until you get back kido," Yugao told him as she places them in a safe place.

Naruto nodded his head before jumping over the wall.

"Let's go back and report this to Tsunade-Sama she will want to know about this," Tenzo pointed out.

"Yea," Yugao nodded her head and both of them left.

Tsunade and Jiraiya both walk into the council chamber for the third time. Both of them where thinking about what was going on. First Naruto shows up, next Danzo tries to take him back, next Haku wants freedom from the Uchiha clan, and now some one kidnap her.

Tsunade was also thinking about the Kekkei Genkai Naruto has and what it means.

"You sure the Fourth had no Kekkei Genkai," Tsunade asked as they walked in.

"Yes must have came from his mother or she gave it to him to help him," Jiraiya answered as they took their seats.

Both notes that Danzo and the Uchiha clan head where both missing. The two elders look down right upset about something. The civilian council also looks upset about something. The clan council looks at peace with every thing. The ninja council was also at peace.

"My clan will not give up what it now owns," a person called out from the doorway.

Sasuke walked into the council room and took his seat.

"You will if the council votes it Uchiha," Jiraiya told him with a glare.

"Does not matter what the council wish's the Uchiha's will not give anything to a weaker clan," Sasuke told them as his face showed nothing.

"And why's that brat," Tsunade ask.

"Because the Uchiha clan now rules this village," Sasuke told them as ten Uchiha ANBU members ran into the room.

"You brat do you know what this means," Tsume yelled.

"Yes the Uchiha clan shall grow stronger and proves that we are the strongest," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Sorry Gaki but your Genkai is not the best. The person with the strongest one just return to the village," Jiraiya laughed at him, "and if I know him he will us it. And you eyes will not be able to follow him."

"And why's that sencei," Sasuke asked.

"Who said I am you sencei brat. And to answer your question it's because he has the one person who knows how your eyes work the best with him," Jiraiya told him with a smirk.

"Does not matter. Now you will teach me the Rasengan," Sasuke demanded not knowing he just ask for a death wish.

"Can't do that since it's not mine to give away. You will need to ask Minato's son first. But I think you will find that you may have done something you should not have," Jiraiya told him as he tried to delay the ANBU in the room.

Tsunade nodded her head after she caught Jiraiya's eyes knowing what he had plan.

"Tell me brat do you think the clans will let you get away with this," Tsunade ask, as she got ready to use a Jutsu.

"They will because I hold there clan heads here. And I am replacing you," Sasuke said as he got up and advance toward them.

"Hey Tsunade I think your son is here," Jiraiya said aloud with a chuckle as the whole building started to shake.

"Why do you say that Baka," Tsunade ask as she stood up.

"You are the only person I know who can shake the build like that. In addition, if he takes after both of his mothers, then man, you Uchihas are sure in trouble. I just hope you did not bring Haku here," Jiraiya stated with a very stupid grin.

"So what if I did. The fifth is going to heal her like she should have done a long time ago," Sasuke seethed.

"Heal her how? If you mean the Jutsu that, she has on her. She place that on herself. I place another one to help her but that was it," Tsunade said with a smile.

"I think you should give up know kid since you ANBU have been taken care of," Jiraiya pointed over his shoulder.

Sasuke looked over Jiraiya shoulder and saw the clan heads standing over a mound of ANBU.

"I was going to bring this up later but a person has come forth wanting to duel you for Haku. You have one month to get ready if you can in a coma," Tsunade said with a smile as she punch Sasuke in the stomach.

Sasuke fell to the ground like a load of bricks.

"Is this not the second time they tried this," Jiraiya asked.

"Yea and the civilians will not care so we can't do any thing. However, Naruto can, I wonder what he is doing right now," Tsunade pondered aloud.

At that moment, the door to the council chamber burst open reveling a very purple Naruto. Naruto was standing there looking around with the ANBU mask on. He was covered in a shell of purple chakra that made a fox out line.

"Fox stand down now. We got the person we need to get her back," Tsunade shouted seeing him.

Naruto nodded his head before released the chakra coating he had on him. As soon as it vanish he fell to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut. Tsunade ran over to him as soon as she saw him start to fall. She got there right when he hit the floor. Tsunade looked him over only to find him out of chakra.

"Weird I thought she would give him more then this unless the seals held that back too," tsunade mumble to her self not caring if the Inuzuka clan head heard her.

"Jiraiya get over here now," Tsunade yelled.

Jiraiya ran over dragging one Uchiha brat by his legs, "what?"

"Something is wrong here he past out after just this using one tail," Tsunade told him.

"Ok let's take a look," Jiraiya said as he dropped the Sasuke on the head.

-In side Naruto's mind---

Naruto found himself walking down the sewer like hallways. Naruto walk pasted many other hallways and doors never trying to see where they go or see if the door was unlock. Something was pulling, calling to him. Naruto walked into a big room with a cage in it. On the cage was a piece of paper with seal written on it. In the cage sat a young woman with flaming red hair. Her eye weir closes so Naruto could not see them; she had on a long black sleeve shirt and black pants.

"Welcome," the woman said as she open her eyes showing Naruto that they where blue.

"You look just like Minato-kun. I wonder who you would have taken after," Kushina asked with a smile.

"You are not going to talk are you just like a good little Root member. I had hope getting you away for so long you would have change. But I guess something's can not change, but maybe you will change," Kushina said with a sigh.

Naruto just looked at her not showing any feelings on his face.

"Come closer please," Kushina told him as she stood up.

Naruto did not move.

"Please I can not come to you until the seal that war hawk put on you is removed," Kushina begged.

Naruto looked at her then looked around the room.

"No but us are here. So one will hurt you or kill you here," Kushina told him hoping that it would help.

Naruto slowly walk towards her with a kunai in hand in case Kushina lied. Once at the cake Kushina reached out and touched him softly on the face.

"You get rid of the whisker and you would be a slitting image of your father. I am so sorry for destroying our family," Kushina told him with tears starting to run down her face.

"Ours," Naruto ask plainly.

"Yes ours Naru-chan," Kushina told him making Naruto jump back when she said his name.

"I know who your name because I and Minato-kun choose to name you that," Kushina explain to him. "Please come back here."

Naruto slowly walk back to the cage and let her touch him on the face again.

"I longed to touch you and hold you. But I fear I can not, let Tsunade mother you please for me," Kushina ask with a sad smile.

"Who are you," Naruto ask who wanted to know why he felt so safe being near her and when she touched him.

"I am your birth mother. Kushina Kyuubi Uzumaki," Kushina told him hoping he would not attack her for telling him who she was.

Naruto looked at her not sure what to do. He knew he could not kill her and if she wanted to kill him, she would have done it the first time he was close. Naruto looked into her eyes seeing nothing but regret and love for him. Naruto dropped the kunai and place his hand over hers.

"What am I feeling," Naruto ask. "I am not post to feel any thing but this feels nice is it ok to feel like this."

Kushina smiled knowing her son could be helped. She motion for him to come closer. Naruto walked into the cage, still holding onto her hand wanting to keep feeling the warmth.

"I can not explain what you are feeling will but I will try Naru-chan. You are feeling joy, happiness, and love. Each of those are good feelings that you should have and where born with. Never let someone take them from you," Kushina told Naruto as she pulled him into a hug.

Naruto stiffen up when Kushina arms went around him. Kushina felt this and let go at once.

"Why am I here," Naruto ask now missing the warmth of Kushina holding him.

"You used some of my Chakra and blacked out," Kushina told him as she brushes a few strains of hair off his face, "not that I mind. I wish I could be with you out side your mind but this will do I guess."

Naruto nodded his head at what she said.

"How many Water Jutsu do you know," Kushina asked hoping to teach him a Jutsu for the first time.

"Five," Naruto said plainly.

"Do you wish to learn a new one? One that will help you with your Kekkei Genkai," Kushina ask and told him.

"What Kekkei Genkai," Naruto ask.

"The one that come from my side of the family. You thought every great tail beast just came into being. We all started out as people who just grew to powerful," Kushina said with a bitter laugh.

Naruto nodded his head telling Kushina he under stood. Kushina start to run through the seals, monkey, tiger, ox, dragon, bird. Naruto ran through the seals after her.

"The Jutsu is called, **Kamikaze Ame**. The name is not direct at you, but at your enemy. For it would be a futile waist on his part to try to kill you or beat you. Also only us this Jutsu as a last resort, and if you use it the person you are fighting must die. If word gets out about it and you use it they will find a way to stop it," Kushina warned him. "The only time I will allow you to spare them is a duel with a fellow Ninja from this village. And do not worry about the Uchiha's copping the Jutsu it will do them no good making it rain."

Naruto nodded his head under standing what she had said. Kushina put her hand back on Naruto cheek and smile sadly.

"You will come back right Naru-chan," Kushina ask with a few tears in her eyes.

Naruto nodded his head not knowing why he did.

"Good. It seems it is time for you to go. Be safe Naruto," Kushina said as she kisses him on the forehead.

Naruto open his eyes to a green colored room. Naruto jump out of the bed he was in and started to look around. He saw that he was in a bedroom of some kind. Naruto pick out a dresser a desk to one side of the room. On another wall were shelves of scrolls of different kinds of Jutsus that covered the wall around the head of the bed. The last wall that did not have a window or a door in it had a closet in it with a few bookshelves. Naruto looked out the window to see the pond he was training on the other day. Once seeing this Naruto started to clam down a little. Moving towards the door Naruto stop when he saw it start to open. In walked Tsunade who looked a little surprise, that Naruto was awake.

"I see you are awake Naruto. Sorry for walking in on you but I was coming to check up on you," Tsunade said with a soft smile. "If you would sit down on the bed please."

Naruto knew he better sit down or be in a world of hurt. Tsunade looked him over before stand back up.

"You are in perfect health. Now first thing first you will be listed as a Jonin since the ANBU commander will not allow you in. You will work under Itachi and Kakashi until other wise stated," Tsunade told him as she pulled up a chair and sat down. "Next, how do you know Haku? And what do these mean." Tsunade pulled out one of the ice foxes and handed it over to Naruto.

"The fox was made by Angel-Hime. She said they where to remind me of her. On the mission to get Haku we found more of them," Naruto told her as he held the fox in his hand.

"So the Foxes came from Haku. One smart girl if she remember who you where to come up with that. The rest of them are down stares if you want to get them," Tsunade told him.

Naruto did not look at her only at the fox.

"From the way you are acting you met Kushina then. If you do not want to call me your own mother then that is fine," Tsunade said with a flat tone.

Naruto looked up at her, "what do I call you."

"How about and I am going to regret this later Baa-Chan," Tsunade groaned.

"Ok," Naruto replied.

Tsunade stood up to leave, "you will live here until your parents house is cleaned up or you can remain here. Oh, you will not be taking any mission for two months. The coma I put that Uchiha brat in got the civilian to make me push back the duel between you two off. They think it will be better if you both are fit. Not that it really matters," Tsunade, told him with a bored expression on her face.

Tsunade ruffled Naruto's hair before leaving. Naruto looked back down at the fox before walking over to the desk and placing the fox on it. Naruto then pulled out a scroll on water manipulations. '_Two mouths until I duel an Uchiha.'_

'_**Want some help sweetie.'**_

Naruto started to look around the room to find the person hiding.

'_**It's me Kushina. Remember I am in your mind so we can talk this way.'**_

'_What should I do then?'_

'_**First I would ask Tsunade if she has any scrolls that her uncle wrote. Even I will admit he was the greatest water Jutsu user ever. He could pull off large Water Jutsu in Suna. He may have written it down how he did that. If so I would learn it would be helpful if you can not use your new Jutsu.'**_

'_So ask Baa-Chan'_

'_**Is that what she wants you to call her? Yes I would ask her.'**_

Naruto nodded his head as he picked up the scroll and left the room. He stops at the door when he realizes that he was only in a pair of tan pants. Naruto started searching the room until he found a green shirt and put it on. Naruto slowly walked down the hall to a set of stairs then climb down. Once down Naruto looked around seeing he was near the back of the house. Naruto walked into a sitting room to see Tsunade drinking some tea.

Naruto bowed before speaking, "I request to look at your uncle's scrolls on Water manipulation."

Tsunade looked at him before laughing, "You do not need to ask Naruto. Since I did adopt you, they are yours to look at. Nevertheless, why water manipulation?"

"Kushina-Sama said that would be a good idea. It would help out on the field so I do not use **Kamikaze Ame**," Naruto told her as he stood back up.

"**Kamikaze Ame**, I never heard of that Jutsu," Tsunade stated as she had a deep thinking face.

"Kushina-Sama taught it to me. According to her it will help with my Kekkei Genkai," Naruto told her plainly.

Tsunade gave Naruto the evil eye before speaking, "ok you brat the only way you are going to see those scrolls are if you start showing some form of emotion. And you must call Kushina something other then Kushina-Sama."

'_**I agree with her I am your mother after all.**_'

"Next you are to call me what I asked you too, even if I am going to regret it later. If you can't do that you are not getting to look at them," Tsunade finish with a grin knowing she got him trap. "You got that?"

"Yes Tsu… Baa-Chan," Naruto fixed himself when he saw Tsunade glaring at him.

"Better I will not let you act like one of that war hawks little wined up toy's, got that. Any way the room you woke up in is yours. Moreover, before you ask about the clothing we sized you up. Here, your father's Jutsus are in this. (Tsunade throws him a scroll from the table in front of her.) In addition, here this got the foxes in it with a few other things you will need. Also, you can keep the Fox mask I think it will go nice with the out fit we got. (Tsunade toss him the second scroll.) Moreover, to get this scroll you need to have a drink with me," Tsunade said with a grin.

Naruto look at her before putting the scroll in his pocket of his pants then sat down facing Tsunade who handed him a cup. Tsunade then pored him some sake. Naruto looked at the drink before looking back at Tsunade.

"What first drink," Tsunade asked.

"Yes," Naruto said, as it did not matter.

"Just try it then. If you do not like it fine you do not need to drink any more," Tsunade told him as she pulled a deck of cards out and started to shuffle them.

Naruto took a sip of the sake before hacking lightly. For the first time he showed an emotion in a long time, discuses.

"What I said you only need to try it. And here," Tsunade told him as she hand him the third scroll. "I did some digging after you past out and I found out a little about your Kekkei Genkai. So figured my uncles scrolls could help. All of the ones I could fine are in there."

Naruto nodded before trying the sake again. This time he did not hack up a lung. Naruto put the cup down and stood up.

As Naruto head back to his room, he heard Tsunade call out.

"One more thing I sent word to Itachi that you woke up. He will be here to pay you back, something about owing you a lunch."

Naruto nodded his head then left the room.

"Two months and I get to see that brat get the stuffing beaten out of him. May be that will put the Uchiha's in there place. They need to learn that they are not the greatest thing Kami put on this planet," Tsunade to whom she thought was no one. "I just hope Naruto does not get hurt. The last thing I need is someone else dieing."

Unknown to her Naruto heard her. When he heard that, he promises him self he would be the Uchiha with out a spot of dirt on him.


	6. Cool down

Naruto spent the next two weeks reading over every scroll that Tobirama Senju wrote. During the third week of working on it, Naruto hit a brake through. He realize the scrolls where written to help someone just starting out not a Ninja who had years of experience. Once realizing this Naruto start learning it chakra control all over.

After a week of living with Tsunade, Naruto started to show emotion but not openly. Only a few people that Naruto trusted he showed emotions to. The first person was Haku to everyone surprise. Everyone thought he would kill Tsunade in a fit of rage after she tried to get him drink Sake with her everyday. When Haku is around Naruto would try to smile at her most past that off as a cover. Until he hugged her thanking her for the first fox, she had made for him. It took them a month to get Naruto to give them a real smile, but once again, only when we were with people he trusted.

A week before the match Naruto's detail got together and plans a way to help him get ready. Kage who must have been the only none lazy Nara around help Naruto with strategy. Tenzo and Yugao both usually sparred with him and work him into the ground. Itachi help him under stand the Sharingan; even want to show his old clan just because they had the Sharingan did not make them immortal. Anko who usually sat around and watch, would teased Naruto will until he pinned her to a tree with kunais, after that she stop teasing him but took on the older sister role same as Yugao.

Tsunade was sitting in the kitchen drinking some Sake when Naruto walked in and sat down. He had on black ANBU pants with a dark blue shirt. Over his shirt, he had on a green Chunin vest. Naruto had two Shuriken pouches on his left legs. On his right leg, Naruto had a Tantō. Naruto forehead protector was tie so the ends hang to the side. In his hand, Naruto held onto a coat that was like his fathers but had rain and a large Kyuubi on it.

"No fox mask Naruto-kun," Tsunade ask as Naruto sat down.

"No, to great of a chance of it braking," Naruto told her plainly.

Tsunade eye started to twitch, but she knew he fell back into a Root member every time something big was going to happen.

"So what are you scared about now," Tsunade who smirked when she saw Naruto's face twitch.

"Haku-hime," Naruto said looking down.

"Do not worry you will not loss to day. You took down my former teammate, a Jonin, and his five or six bodyguards. From what I heard, the Uchiha brat only took on five Jonin, but he did walk way with out a cut," Tsunade grinned.

Naruto nodded his head as he got back up to get something to eat.

"Nine must be your lucky number because the Uchiha brat wants to fight in that training ground. And most of it is taken up by a large lake," Tsunade told him with a soft laugh.

Naruto sat back down and started to eat.

"Did you find a way around the Sharingan yet," Tsunade ask knowing that was the only thing Naruto was unable to so far.

"Yes I must use Kaa-Chan's chakra when I use my Jutsus. She said it would make it harder for him to read it. Also to use hidden mist with her Chakra," Naruto told her before going back to eating.

"I see did Kushina-San tell you that," Tsunade ask after she took a sip of sake.

"No Haku-hime. Kaa-Chan told me about using her chakra would just help. Haku-hime said when she first met Teme the Sharingan could not see through it," Naruto told her. Tsunade chuckled at the nickname her adopted sons, will more grandsons, and gave the Uchiha brat.

"I got to get going I will see you at training ground nine at 12," Tsunade told him as she stood up. Before leave, Tsunade kissed him on the forehead and left a small box behind with an envelope. Naruto open the envelope and pulled out the letter.

'Dear Naruto,

I am leaving this for you hoping it will help you later. If you have not opened, the box I am leaving you my necklace that my grandfather gave to me. It is said to be able to control the Tail Beast. However, we both know Kushina-san has not hampered you in any way. Therefore, it may help you use her chakra with a lot more ease. Whatever the reason please weir it and remember I love you and I am not be able to cheer for you aloud I will be.

Love,

Baa-Chan'

Naruto open the small box and pulled out the necklace. Looking at Naruto was not sure what to think or feel. After looking at for a minute Naruto slip it on. Naruto stood up and clean up what he used. Looking at the clock Naruto notes he was going to be late. Naruto was about to bolt out the door when Kushina said something.

'_**Remember what I told you about your father's students. Why not take a page out of his book.**_'

Naruto when back to his room to make sure he had everything he need.

----

Two hours later Naruto walked onto the Training field. All of the councils where there with all the Genin teams, six ANBU units to make sure nothing happen, all the Chunin and Jonin that where not on duty. Tsunade looked at Naruto who was looking around at everyone as he place his masked on.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze why are you late," a female Hyuuga asked.

Naruto just looked at her for a minute before speaking, "I got lost. A black cat crosses my path so I had to find another way here."

Two Jonin had two different thoughts. Kakashi was so proud of his Sencei's son who was following his example. The other was Might Guy who was thinking how hip Naruto was. Guy student now had another eternal rival.

"Every will. The rules for this duel are simple, rule one no killing. Rule two the Hokage or me can call this match. Rule three if you are knocked out you lose. Rule four everything goes other then killing. Lady Hokage any thing else," the Hyuuga asked.

"Yes Uchiha know this. Your clan has already lost its honor do not make it worst for your clansmen by braking the rules. If you do, the councils have agreed you will lose all rights. That includes your wife or soon to be former wife," Tsunade told them from the sidelines. "Hinata that's all you may begin the match when ever you are ready."

"Hai. Namikaze-Sama are you ready. (Naruto nods his head as he pulls on his ANBU mask. Also making Tsunade wonder what made him change his mind.) Uchiha-san are you ready. (Sasuke just smirks.) Every will begin," Hinata yells as she jumps back.

Naruto made the first move and jump onto the lake in the training field. All the Hyuuga's watch as his chakra started to flow faster and easier through his body. Sasuke watch him stand on the lake waiting. Sasuke started to run through hand seals

"Great Fire ball," Sasuke yelled out as he attempts to shoot a large ball of fire at Naruto. Naruto stop the flow of chakra to his feet making him sink as the fireball flew over him. Naruto sank to the bottom of the lake before making hand seals. A mist started to roll in from the lake. The Hyuugas looked into the lake seeing Naruto was the one who called in the mist. Sasuke looked around be fore using his chakra to blast the mist away. As soon as Sasuke, blast the mist away to see a large jet of water shooting at him. Sasuke jumps put of the way then send five kunais with tags into the lake. Everyone watch after a minute five large columns of water shoot into the air. Everyone but the Hyuugas, who but a few had a smirk on their faces, look nerves. Naruto who was standing on a branch watch as Sasuke threw the Kunai into the lake look to see how much water was on the ground around the lake. With a quick nod at Hinata, who was looking at him, telling her he was find Naruto made five hand seals slowly to make sure he did not miss up.

Tsunade saw clouds start to roll in wondering why. A few Jonin felt the Chakra being used in the Jutsu, only one knew what Jutsu was being used.

'_Should I have Hokage-Sama call the match? No only one person could counter this. But that was after living with her for years._'

Kakashi moved into a tree on the sidelines to get out of the way. When it started to rain many of the Jonin made little caves to get out of the rain. Tsunade then knew what was going on.

Naruto watch as it started to rain. After looking around Naruto jumped back down onto the field. Sasuke turn to look at him.

"Looks like you made it out of there in time dope," Sasuke called out, all of his fan girls Aaahhh at him and thinking how cool he was.

Naruto made no response making Sasuke angry at this. Naruto pulled out two kunai and threw them at Sasuke who ducked under them only to get a knee in the face. Sasuke wheeled back then flip back a few feet. Sasuke saw Naruto was now where he used to be. Looking angry with this Sasuke activated his Sharingan before charging in with his sword. Naruto back step as Sasuke made cuts at him. Many of the Hyuugas watch as Naruto's chakra kept moving at a fast rate and how easy it flew through him. This made them wonder if they could even stop the flow. Naruto jumped back a few feet before pulling out his Tantō. Unlike most, Tantō Naruto has had an edge run down the back of the blade but it still held its shape like a katana. The blade was sea blue and had what look like rain drops on it.

"You think that little blade will help you," Sasuke taunted trying to get a raise out of Naruto.

Naruto just walked back out onto the lake. The holes in his mask never left Sasuke. Sasuke walked out after him not caring where they fought. Naruto fell into a simple stance waiting for Sasuke to attack. Sasuke charge in using his Sharingan he saw how Naruto was going to defend himself from the attacks. Only he did not count on Naruto's speed to block all of his attacks. Strike after strike, and cut after cut was stop. Naruto kept up the blocks trying to find Sasuke beat. After a minute of pointless attacks, Sasuke jumped back.

"You pretty good to keep up with me. Maybe you will be a good fight after all," Sasuke smirked.

Most of the Jonin knew Naruto had only attacked a few times. Each time Sasuke ether was hit or had to get out of the way. From this, they knew Naruto so far held control of the field. Tsunade just shook her head at the Sasuke. Even she knew that Sasuke had not even once landed a hit on Naruto.

Naruto just looked at him before getting into his stance this time with both hands behind his head. Naruto then let the blade slide down until the end of the hilt was just barley in his right hand. The Hyuuga's saw this but could not under stand at what he was doing. Sasuke charged once again. With only a few feet away Naruto swung at him. Sasuke smirked not knowing he had lost. Naruto brought the blade down cutting into Sasuke's chess. Naruto then shifted the blade back so his right hand was up against the guard. Sasuke stumbled back a few feet in pain. Naruto then took this opening to attack. Naruto ran his Tantō through Sasuke's right shoulder, before kicking him back to shore.

"Damn you," Sasuke yelled out as he stood up. He started to gather chakra in his right hand.

When Kakashi saw this, he ran over to Tsunade.

"End this he's going to kill him," Kakashi told her.

Before Tsunade could end the match, Sasuke shoot forward at Naruto who just stood there. Naruto had re-sheafed his Tantō and now was gathering chakra into his right hand as will.

"Chidori," Sasuke yelled out as he tried to ram his hand through Naruto's chess.

Naruto met Sasuke lightning ball Jutsu with his own spinning ball of chakra. Both of them battled for control. Sasuke push as much chakra he had left hoping he could over power Naruto with it. Naruto also push his own chakra into it only he used half of what he had. Naruto jump back into the air causing Sasuke to stumble and send his attack into the lake. Sasuke got a nice jolt to his system from his own attack. Naruto landed on shore and stop his Jutsu that he did since he was in the tree.

Everyone watch as the rain stop and the clouds left, and two ANBU go out and pick up Sasuke. Two other ANBU had to hold back Tsunade from going out there and killing the brat for breaking the rules. After five minutes, Sasuke was back in the world of the living.

Tsunade also finally calm down.

Hinata looked over at Tsunade to continue. After getting a nod Hinata, look back at Naruto, who took his ANBU mask off, and Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha you under stand you broke the rules by trying to kill," Hinata asked.

Sasuke just snorted at the question.

Hinata narrowed her eyes at this, "I see a Genin like you can't answer your ranking officer."

"Ranking officer, ha. No Hyuuga could beat an Uchiha," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"If I remember right my Cousin defeated you in the Chunin Exams Uchiha. However, is the beside the point do you under stand that you used a Jutsu that can put you at great risk. You may never be a Ninja again if the council votes for it. Now since you lost by K.O. Haku is no longer yours to do with," Hinata told him then turn to leave not wanting to be near him. As she left, she kept running over the face Naruto had on when he fought.

'_He looks almost board with the fight.' _Hinata thought to her self.

Naruto look down at his coat and saw a small blotch of mud on it. Naruto started to replay the fight to see where he had mud on it. The only time was when he pulled out his Tanto. Looking back over the coat he also saw a small cut on it. Naruto looked over at Tsunade who was talking to Anko about something. Naruto saw Anko start grinning and wonder what she was getting to make her grin like that. Naruto walk over to where a large rock was and saw down. After he sat, Naruto pulled his mask of and shock his head making his hair-wet hair fly around before landing on his back. Naruto felt someone walking up behind him. He turns around with a kunai in hand to see Hinata standing there. Naruto looked at her before putting the kunai away.

"What was that Jutsu you used when you where in the tree," Hinata ask.

Naruto look at her before looking back at his coat trying to figure a way to explain why he broke his promise to Tsunade.

"You should answer the question," a male Hyuuga told Naruto when he showed up. Naruto looked at him for a minute then looked over at Tsunade who was looking over at him. Naruto made a quick hand sign telling her he did not feel safe. Naruto look back at the male Hyuuga.

"Why should I," Naruto ask trying to stall until his Baa-Chan could help him.

"I am just wondering. It made your chakra flow easier and faster. Also your muscles seem different," Hinata told him. By that time, Tsunade had walked over.

"Making friends I see," Tsunade said with a light laugh. Naruto glared at her lightly.

"Any Naruto-kun Anko will be taking over your training. She said to meet her at training ground 44 tomorrow at 8 sharp and if your late will she did not finish that part," Tsunade close her eyes in frustration.

Naruto saw both Hyuuga shiver when Tsunade told him who would be Training him and where it was going to be. Naruto nodded his head then stood up.

"I am going home," Naruto told Tsunade with a small bow.

"Every will," Tsunade replied then look at someone else who called out to her.

Naruto started to walk back to the compound when he felt four people following him. One of them was Hinata, another was Sasuke both wanted to see how he train, the other two where following Sasuke. The first one was ANBU who was loyal to Tsunade to make sure Sasuke did not do any thing. The other was a Chunin Fan girl of Sasuke who wanted to also get a better look at Naruto. Naruto took the long way back but stop when he came to the Ramen stand that Itachi took him too. Naruto saw Itachi sitting there already talking to Ayame about something. Naruto walked over and sat down after tapping Itachi left shoulder telling him he was behind him. Itachi looked over at him and smile.

"Hey Naruto how was your match," Itachi ask wanting to know what happen since Tsunade had told him not to come.

Naruto looked around seeing no one else was near he threw two Kunai at a bush and a tree. "Stop following me."

Hinata walked out from behind the tree and bowed. "Sorry but I wish to know about that Jutsu still. I will leave you then." She then left after that.

Sasuke did not move until he saw another kunai with a small tag on it. He jumped out of the bush as the tag release a lot of smoke. After he jumped out of the bush, he vanishes in a cloud of white smoke.

"I take it you won then Naruto," Itachi asked as he shook his head at his brother stunt.

"Hai. He is a very sore loser. He is also very stupid using a lightning Jutsu in the rain and on a lake," Naruto told him.

"Before you tell use any more do you want any thing Naruto-kun," Ayame asked.

"Chicken please," Naruto, asked.

"Dad need one chicken ramen for Naruto-kun here," Ayame yelled back to her dad.

"Any way did you get hurt at all," Ayame? ask as she pull a stool up.

"No but I broke my promise to Baa-Chan," Naruto told them as he looked down at the counter.

"What promise was that," Itachi ask knowing Naruto made a few promise and each one he always kept.

"Not to get any dirt on me or hurt. My coat got cut and has mud on it," Naruto told them.

"I do not think she will be too hard on you. And if she is you can all ways stay at my place until she cools down," Itachi told Naruto with a small grin.

Ayame saw this, "may be I should have said no."

"Said no to what," Teuchi ask as he brought Naruto his Ramen.

"Nothing." "Itachi ask Ayami to marry him," Naruto stated.

"What," Teuchi yelled.

"Father pleases," Ayame begged as Itachi glared daggers at Naruto.

Naruto just shrugged of the glare and kept on eating.

"You can forget staying at my place," Itachi grinned at Naruto.

"I will stay at Yugao place if need be," Naruto answered as he finish his bowl.

"Who's staying at my place," Yugao ask as she walked up and sat down next to Naruto who was now on his second bowl.

"Me," Naruto told her.

"And why is that," Yugao ask as she got her self a shrimp bowl.

After five minutes of explaining, Itachi getting an evil eye from both Yugao for not letting Naruto stay at his place and Teuchi for him asking for his daughters hand with out asking him first.

"I will let you stay with me Naruto if you want. Beside what type of _sister _would leave her _brother _like that," Yugao, said emphasizing on brother and sister. All of Naruto's guards knew how people Naruto trust he called brother or sister, even old man at times. Itachi looked down beat at this, making Yugao laugh. However, this stops when two people walked over.

"Will, will look at what he have here. Looks like the Demons bitch is trying to cheer up her master," a Civilian said with a laugh. "So how bad the demon brat lose to Sasuke-Sama."

"Your Sasuke-Sama was the one who lost. In fact all Naruto got was his cloak cut and some mud on it him. So you tell me how bad Naruto lose," Yugao ask as she held a kunai in her hand. Both Civilians look at her then to Naruto who was now on his fifth bowl. Naruto looked over at the two before putting down some money and leaving with out a word. Itachi and Yugao both knew he did not feel will with people he did not know, and under stood this was his way of saying good-bye. Ayame was counting the money when she notes that he left too much.

"He left too much. Itachi will you go get him," Ayame asked.

"He does not need it if he gave you five times what it cost," Itachi told her.

"Oh ok," Ayame, said looking sad.

Itachi stood up to leave, "I better go check in with the Hokage now. See you later sweetie. (Itachi kiss Ayame on the forehead.) Moreover, do not worry about Naruto it is just is way to coop with everything. He is still not used to showing emotions is all. See you later Yugao." Itachi then left in a swirl of leaves.

"I better get my guess room ready just in case," Yugao said as she stood up and place her money down. "Thank you for the meal." She to left in a swirl of leaves.

"Thanks too you two they left," Ayame glared at the two civilians who both gulp.

Naruto was walking back down the streets heading nowhere just wanting to walk around. He soon found himself at the academy and saw a class of fourth years out side training for the Genin test. Naruto walked over to watch wanting to see if there any hopefuls in the group. The Chunin in charge notes Naruto standing under a tree watching them and walked over to him.

"Can I help you," the Chunin asked.

Naruto notes that the Chunin had a scare on his nose. Naruto looked at him then back to the academy students who all stop to see what was going on. Naruto then bowed to the Chunin, "sorry I was only watching."

"Oh if you want you can come over and help me judge them. They got a week before they take the Genin test," The Chunin told him.

Naruto looked back over at the students before nodding his head. Naruto then followed the Chunin over to the students.

"Ok class back to the spars," The Chunin told his class.

"Um sencei who is he," a young female Uchiha asked.

Naruto notes that she did not act like the other Uchihas at all. She also had a light color hair.

Before the Chunin could say any thing Naruto answered, "Naruto."

"Wait you're the Naruto who is post to fight Sasuke," the girl asked.

Naruto nodded his head, "the fight is over."

"Who won," ask another student.

"I bet the Uchiha won no one can beat them," another yelled out.

"That's not true," another yelled.

"Class please stop," The Chunin called out seeing Naruto eyes start to dart from student a little to fast.

"Shut up," the Chunin yelled with his big head Jutsu. The whole class sat down.

"Thank you, now Naruto-san if you do not mind telling us who won."

Naruto looked over the class then at the Chunin, "I did. But I do not want to talk about it."

"Ok. Now who up next for the spar," the Chunin ask knowing when let things drop.

"I want to go," the female Uchiha cried out.

"Yea so you can prove you are better," on of the other girls scuff.

"No I want to improve my self is all," she yelled back and looking at Naruto quickly.

The Chunin notes this and smiled before lean over to Naruto, "if you are going to take any students she will want to be one of them."

Naruto looked at the Chunin before shrugging. Naruto look back to see that the Uchiha was going up against a male Inuzuka. Both step into a small ring and started. Both used there family and academy Taijutsu forms. Naruto notes that the female Uchiha did not have a smirk on her face and was watching everything that happens. The only other Uchiha Naruto who did this was Itachi. Both had good form and nether where throwing insults at one other. Naruto would put this down at a good friendly spar. The fight ended with the Chunin calling it over. Naruto notes two ANBU watching the match before leaving. Naruto notes one of them had a NE on it.

'_Danzo-Sama what are you doing_,' Naruto asked himself.

'_**Why do you keep calling him that dear**_," Kushina asked.

'_I try not to. I do not wish to call him that_,' Naruto told her.

'_**You notes who they where watching**_,' she asked under standing since she asked about it before.

'_Yes the Uchiha. If Danzo-Sama wants her I may need to become a Sencei for her to keep her safe_,' Naruto replied.

Naruto looked back to the tree that the NE unit was in before looking back at the class. Naruto then left a swirl of leaves going to his Baa-Chan to tell her what he had seen. The Chunin looked at him leave wonder why he left before going back to asking who wanted to spar next before calling on two people.

---- Hokage's office----

Tsunade was talking to Itachi about his next mission who kept trying to get out of it.

"Please Tsunade-Sama. Kakashi would love to go to hot spring country. You send me Ayame-hime will kill me," Itachi told her. Tsunade just grin she had not plan to send him but needed a cover to talk to him.

"I know now down why I need to talk to you. We have an Uchiha going to graduate this year from the Academy. I want you to be her sencei. We need more Uchiha's who are not loyal to the clan first then to the village. I hope you can get her to see that the clan cannot live with out the village. Also Kakashi is on mission and he can not teach her," Tsunade explain to him. "I all ready heard from some of the ANBU and Jonin that are loyal to the village and me that some Uchiha's are trying to become her Team Sencei. And you know what will happen if they do."

"One sided training," Itachi spat. Both turn to the door when the heard a knock on it.

"Enter," Tsunade called out. Naruto walked in and bowed.

"Naruto-kun I thought you where going home. What's wrong," Tsunade ask looking worried that her grandson was in front of her.

"I wish to take a Genin team. I do not feel like I need any more training. But if you wish I can take it when the team is training as will," Naruto told her.

Both Tsunade and Itachi raised an eyebrow at this. Nether of them ever thought of Naruto wanting to take a Genin team.

"Why do you want to take one," Tsunade ask hoping to find out why.

"I saw two NE watching a Female Uchiha in a class that will be taking the test next week," Naruto told her.

"That would be Amaya. She comes over to my place once a month to ask me about how to do certain Jutsu that she does not get. Usually it is the academy Jutsu last time it was a small fire Jutsu," Itachi told them. "She also asked to go get Ramen after wards. Both Ayame and me, are trying to find a way to adopt her if we can."

"I see and if Danzo is after her that mean any number of things. Itachi how many loyal ANBU are there," Tsunade asked.

"Other then the Uchihas we are looking about 200 totals. 300 are split but will follow the ANBU's commander's orders. He I am not sure at. I would promote a loyal ANBU, but do it under the radar," Itachi explain to her.

"We would need some one prove that he can do it. Kakashi cannot because how late he is. Tenzo would not want it. Both Seal and Cat would quit if I asked them," Tsunade groaned.

"Have Itachi," Naruto told them.

Tsunade looked at Itachi who was looking at Naruto giving him once more the evil eye.

"That would work. Itachi could you get Kakashi when he gets back to bring it up," Tsunade asked.

"Yes Hokage-Sama," Itachi groan. "You must love making my life hell," Itachi said to Naruto who was looking out the window.

"Now Naruto you wanting to be a Genin instructor is something you can take lightly. However, I will let you do it under one condition you let Anko train you every other week. I am not even sure how she got the pictures," Tsunade mumble the last part to herself. Naruto heard this and left. "Any way I will let you know when … they … are… Itachi when did he leave?"

"Right after you started to mumble about something or other," Itachi told her.

"Oh shit he's going to kill Anko. Itachi go and wait never mind he may just get rid of them," Tsunade said as she lean back into her chair. "Any Itachi I want you to get a full count on how many are NE or not loyal in the ANBU."

"Yes Hokage-Sama," Itachi said with a small bow and left.

"Anko I hope you are ready for pay back," Tsunade said to no one as she pulled out a bottle of Sake.

---With Naruto---

Naruto was head to training ground 44 to find Anko to get back the pictures of his baa-Chan. Naruto saw many people shot him a small glare. Naruto also saw a few people smile and wave at him. Naruto spotted two ANBU following him both having NE on them.

'_Why is Danzo-Sama still trying_,' Naruto ask Kushina.

'_**He wants your power. My guess is that if he can use you he may be able to turn Tsunade-san into a figurehead**_," Kushina told him.

Naruto made a left turn down an ally way and waited for them to show up.


End file.
